A Single Moment Can Change A Lot
by SilentWind15
Summary: Ellie Grennel liked reading stories but never really believed in them...until following her friend Alice, she ended up in Wonderland. There she has to help Alice find her boyfriend and maybe find a love of her own. Hatter/OC
1. A Surprising Twist

**Hello everyone that reads this! So I recently re-watched the sci-fi show **_**Alice**_** and this glint of inspiration for this story was born. I am aware that I have yet to update for my other story but I will get to it...I hope (I always have this problem of having great ideas in the beginning but having them wane when I actually pursue them) Oh well, I'll just keep persevering! Anyway hope you enjoy-Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my OC**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_Many people know the story of Alice in Wonderland, right? How a bored girl was teleported into a magical world only to find that she had been dreamt the whole thing. I always found the tale very entertaining, but that was all I thought it to be. Just a tale. A story that could only be imagined and found in nighttime books to read to children. That perspective changed for me. One moment. One choice. That was all it took for my whole world to be turned upside down. And I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. _

_It all began on that day….that seemingly ordinary day._

It was a cool summer afternoon, the sun shone brightly as I walked through the city streets towards the martial arts studio. I didn't take lessons, but with my good friend Alice teaching there, the place became a frequent place I visited. Of course, the significance of Alice's name didn't quite hit me until much later…but I'm getting ahead of myself.

As I reached the studio doors, I crashed into someone. That someone being Jack Chase, Alice's boyfriend of several months. The man in front of me looked concerned and quickly rushed forward to ensure that I had not gotten hurt. I graciously took his open hand and pulled myself up from the sidewalk, thanking him and inquiring that he was okay. From the couple months Alice and Jack have been dating, I could tell they were serious, from the way they looked at each other. I was glad Alice found someone, ever since her father vanished on her when she was only ten years old. That was one thing we had in common with each other: Alice's dad disappeared, while my mother left me and my dad when I was eight. I still thought about my mother and the many reasons why she left us and wondered sometimes whether I would ever find someone to love me as much as Jack loved Alice.

"Hello, Ellie. How are you? Alice is still upstairs. We just finished my private lesson," Jack greeted, a smile upon his face.

I realized I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. I'm Elizabeth "Ellie" Grannel. Age: 23. Height: 5'3''. Lover of pie, animals, and nature in general. Pleasure to meet you!

"Hello there, Jack! I'm good. As I hope you are, since your leg kicks need work," I said with a smirk, "I'll just go right on up." I slid past Jack and started ascending the stairs.

"It's true you know," Jack answered, "my leg kicks do need work. Why do you think I take extra lessons?"

"Oh, I don't know…you're dating the instructor," I shouted over my shoulder, gradually distancing the two of us as I came closer to the grand studio filled with the musky scent of sweat, the place where Alice worked.

"Well, that too! I suppose!" Jack exclaimed, before I heard the sound of the door closing behind me. I could distinctly imagine him smirk as he said that. Oh, how the two were perfect for each other.

* * *

At the top of the stairs stood the dojo. Various mats of black were spread out on the floor as I approached. Many times I arrived towards the end of lessons, watching as different people grab and strategically cause their opponents to fall down on the mats. It was very interesting to watch, but not something I would engage in.

I walked further into the room and spotted yours truly on one side. Alice was crouched down zipping her gym bag closed, dressed in her casual wear consisting of a purple shirt, brown leather jacket, and red jeans. As silently as I could, I tried to sneak up on her….to no avail. Alice looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Ellie!" she exclaimed, before throwing her arms around me in a great big hug. I returned it, as a friend should. When I was released, a playful pout was plastered on my face.

"Why did you turn around? I wanted to scare you," I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time you'll have more stealth," Alice playfully slapped my arm, chuckling a little afterwards.

"Anyway, I just saw Jack on my way in. You guys are still on for tonight right?" I teased, at the same time poking Alice everywhere.

"Yes! And will you stop poking me," Alice laughed, squirming away from me.

"Never…until you promise to tell me all the juicy details afterwards," I replied, a mischievous grin on my face.

"Fine. Now come on, I have to lock up. I have to buy food to help my mom prepare for tonight."

"Why didn't you say so? You have to hurry and get ready for _Jack_."

Alice didn't respond but I saw a slight blush grace her cheeks. Like I said, awww! They so liked each other.

* * *

Nothing exciting happened afterwards. I joined Alice on her 'adventure' of grocery shopping and we soon parted ways so she could ready herself for her date. I decided to take a walk around the city, enjoying the great outdoors. Though many disliked the lack of scenery besides the vast amount of buildings and the sound of cars honking, that's what I loved about the city. Though I did I occasionally found myself craving a change of atmospheres, I wouldn't be anywhere else. I basically lived here all my life and still there was so much to see. New restaurants popping up, the many people rushing by and the thought of one day meeting someone new. Oh, the excitement.

I continued walking like that until the sky grew dark. Streetlamps began shining and my curiosity of how Alice's date was going took the best of me. '_I shouldn't crash their romantic date. But…' _ And that's all the defense I had before I turned towards Alice's apartment, not knowing what would soon happen afterwards.

As I stood in front of Alice's door, I gave three short knocks before I heard footsteps approaching. As the door opened, before me stood Alice…but no Jack. I knew something was wrong. I walked in and after Alice shut the door, she began telling me and her mother (who was also there, she came back from a show a couple minutes before-yes Alice still lived with her mom, nothing wrong with that) about what happened. Everything was going great right up to the point Jack's phone beeped, signaling a message. Suddenly Jack was spewing things like how he wanted Alice to meet his parents (understandable) but at that very moment. Then he presented a very elegant and valuable-looking ring to give to Alice. I thought the whole thing was romantic but I understood Alice's wish of taking things more slowly. She didn't want to get hurt.

"So after weighing all the pros and cons….you kicked him out," Alice's mother questioned.

Alice sighed. "Mom, I don't need the lecture."

"Honey…even though daddy left, doesn't mean all men will."

"Exactly, I mean I see the way Jack looks at you. He's a keeper," I pitched in.

Alice didn't respond. She dug into her pocket and emerged was an antique looking box.

"The ring, he must have slipped it into my pocket. There's no way," Alice explained, before darting out of the door.

Alice's mom stood there, looking as her daughter disappeared through the door. She then turned towards me, sort of pleading.

"No need to say more, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything illegal." With that I followed Alice.

By the time I emerged from the building, I had no idea where Alice took off.

"Jack!"

_Alice!_ I ran towards the direction of the voice. I saw Alice but also a man with long white hair in two pigtails circling around her.

_Who is that?_

I tried to go as close as possible without either of them noticing I was there. I faintly heard the conversation going on between them.

"Jack took something that didn't belong to him….we need it back," said the strange man.

"What are you talking about?" Alice responded.

"The ring, Alice."

_How did that man know Alice's name? What's going on?_

I missed some of the conversation as many questions swarmed inside my brain. But as I focused back in I heard, "So you do have it," and saw the man try to attack Alice. I sprung up to try to help, but before I did, Alice used her martial arts and grabbed onto the man's collar, pushing him against the wall.

The man pushed Alice's arms off him, throwing the ring box from her hands. It landed a couple of meters away from them. The man completely pushed Alice off of him and grabbed the box before taking off down the alleyway.

Alice got up from the ground and followed him. _Oh, not again._ I immediately took off after the two. Several paces behind Alice, I could hear her occasional "Hey, stop!" She stopped one time before turning to the left and climbed up a flight of stairs. I also went up and continued following after her. I was lagging behind and was quickly losing sight of her. As she turned a corner, all I heard was a "Whoa, oh". I turned the corner and before I could stop myself, plunged straight towards a large looking glass placed against a wall on the ground in front of me.

I shut my eyes tightly, expecting to crash and feel the pain of many shards piercing my body. But it never happened. I opened my eyes and shrieked. It seemed as though I were plunging down, down a tunnel of brightly colored lights. I couldn't distinguish any of my surroundings. I could feel my heart beating sporadically in my chest.

_What is going on?_

That was all I could think of before I landed. It took awhile to get my senses back in order but when I did, I gasped. I looked around me. I pinched myself, but I was in no dream. I somehow landed on a patch of grass….in a middle of a run-down building with faulty lights….which was flooded with water.

* * *

**So that is all so far. I'm trying to stay within the series but also adding my own bits and pieces here and there. But no I don't own **_**Alice**_** (but I wish I did)-all ownership goes to Nick Willing and everyone else associated with the production of the series. I hope you liked it. If you have time please review and tell what you think. Either way thank you for reading! Until next time…**


	2. Story or Not a Story

**Good morning/afternoon/evening everybody! This is part 2 of the story and I hope you enjoyed part 1! Hatter will be making an appearance later in the chapter. Without further ado…enjoy! Also, I do not own any of the characters except for Ellie!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_Welcome back! So we left off last time with me completely confused as to where I was. I was following Alice, whose boyfriend was taken by this weird man and a whole chase scene developed. Before I knew it, I collided into a…looking glass and instead of being covered in cuts and glass, I landed on grass. But the grass was not outside, no. It was covering the floor of an old building. And to top it all off, the building was flooded. Oh joy!_

I took deep breathes to calm myself.

_Where am I? Oh Ellie, what has happened to you? And where is Alice?_

I listened distinctly to catch any sounds in the building but all I heard was the trickling of water rushing though the building. Hold on! I think I heard something. I listened closer…

"Hey!" That must be Alice. And I also heard the distinct sound of splashing.

_She's on move again. I can't lose her._

With that I moved towards the splashing noises. I heard a "Stop!" She must still be following that man. I do find it strange that Jack was taken. What has he done exactly? I mean from what I know of him, he is a perfect gentlemen. But the man did say he took something…

_All will be known in due time. _That's what my mother wrote in her letter she left the day she took off. That's what was in my mind as I was trekking through the water-filled hallways, my jeans soaked up to my knees.

The splashing stopped. I kept going until I saw a grey metal door in front of me. Only one option. I slowly opened the door. Before me was a city, but it appeared to be placed several stories in the air. I tentatively walked towards the edge of the sidewalk. I looked down to see a kind of an abyss and a river running through the ground of the city. I gulped. You guessed correctly, I have a fear of heights. I slowly walked backwards and continued on my way as I turned right. I tried looking for Alice, while at the same time not thinking about how I might slip and end up falling over the edge. That would be just my look.

_Wait! Is that…_ and there in front of me was Alice. Hiding behind a bush. I slowly walked behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She jumped and quickly turned around, her face set with a look of fear. But as soon as she registered it was me, she relaxed.

"What are you doing here Ellie?" Alice asked, her head cocked to one side.

"I'm here because I followed. I didn't want you to do anything reckless…But you did. We somehow managed to fall through a looking-glass and remain unscathed."

"So does that mean you heard everything back in the alley?" Alice looked down.

"Well, I get the picture." I replied, and placed one hand on Alice's shoulder. "We've got to get Jack back, or else your poor heart will burst open with sorrow and I do not want to endure that."

Alice looked up and her eyes wide. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Thanks Ellie!" She gave me a great big hug. "Come on, they took Jack inside that building," Alice pointed out a building right up ahead.

With that we approached the building, on the mission to retrieve what we have lost, Jack. The building before us was a vast block of marble with two doors adorned with a rabbit hid behind a crest and labeled 'White Rabbit'.

I immediately thought of the man with the two white pig tails. _This seems familiar. White Rabbit. But where is it from?_

"Alice-"

Before I could finish my sentence a beetle-shaped blimp came soaring through the skies towards us. A beam of light was emitting from it front. It seemed harmless, but when the light hit Alice's arm. Well, I don't know really what happened. A green tattoo appeared?

Well we were freaked out. We immediately opened the doors and entered the building. The interior was similar to the last one, except it looked relatively new, except for the vines creeping on the walls from the ceiling and floor. I turned to Alice.

"Hey is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, except..this won't come off." Alice was rubbing her right arm but regardless the green leaf 'tattoo' now on her arm wouldn't come off.

"Leave it then, I wouldn't want you to make this worse. At least it doesn't seem to be hurting you or anything." I took her hand away from her arm and led her forward. The building seemed void and empty except for a lone room down the hall. We walked towards said room and saw it was completely white and held only a table and a half-way filled bottle. Alice took the bottle and examined its label.

The front side stated 'Curiosity" and the back 'killed the cat'.

_Oh I do not like the sound of that_.

I stayed rooted in my spot for fear something might be triggered. Alice, on the other hand, went to one wall and looked through a peephole. Now that I have a closer look, the walls held mail-slots of some sort. I heard Alice gasp.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. I went to the wall adjacent from hers and looked through the slot. I saw a hundred or so people. Sleeping, I hope. In boxes. With the same green leaf tattoo as Alice. Ahhh not a good sign! I turned to Alice and saw the door where we came in covered by a similar wall. Then the walls started closing in on us.

I started sliding down the wall toward the ground.

No.

I sunk further down the wall, feeling myself being pushed to the other side.

No.

My breathing started going faster and faster.

All the while Alice is trying to hold the walls back, yelling 'no' also. Finally the walls listened and stopped. But I stayed in my state. To tell you the truth, I am claustrophobic. And being almost crushed by walls didn't really put me in a good mood either.

I clenched my eyes tightly closed, trying to envision an open field somewhere. Going to my happy place. I snapped out of it when I heard a slot open in front of me. The same man with the white pig tails appeared on the other side.

"Good we have her. Take them away. Oh look and we even caught an extra. Once we get the Looking Glass activated, the more the merrier."

I sat still. Not really understand what he was saying. Looking glass? The same one we fell through?

"Get us out of this thing!" I turned to see Alice, visibly ticked.

"Temper! Temper!"

"What the hell is this place?" I was wondering too Alice. Sorry I can't help but being trapped in here is not doing good for me. I looked at my hands. They were trembling. I clenched my eyes shut again and tried to get away.

"You shouldn't have gone after me. Little oysters."

Okay, kind of creepy. We are not food. Don't tell us we're being taken away to get eaten and the green leaf on Alice's arm means we're on the menu. Please.

The slot shut again and I opened my eyes again to see Alice lunged herself forward and kept banging on the wall, attempting to get to the man.

He did look familiar to me. All of a sudden, everything was moving. We were moving. Then I heard it.

_Must dash. Running late._

No it couldn't be. That was exactly like…the White Rabbit! Like in Alice in Wonderland. But how could this be Wonderland? And does that mean Alice is…the Alice?

Alice turned and looked at me. She approached me and gave me a hug.

"How's the anxiety?" she asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I couldn't respond. My hands still shook. She saw.

"Don't worry." She backed away and started moving her hands along the edges of the walls. "I'm going to get us out of here soon."

She took a bobby pin out of her hair and started moving it alongside one wall. A lock. Of course. Nice thinking Alice.

Alice concentrated and a sound of a lock unlocking was heard. Before long the latch opened, underneath us. I felt myself falling but Alice's hand grabbed mine and I looked up: Alice was hanging with one hand grabbing hold of me, the other on the bottom of the crate where we were.

I looked straight ahead, the city.

I looked down. Water. That's all I saw. I looked back up.

"I got you Ellie. Don't let go."

How could I not. My hands were getting slippery and the wind was strong. But it wasn't me who let go. Alice lost her grip and there we were falling. Falling until we plunged, soaking wet, right into the cold icy water.

It seemed like hours of swimming before we reached a dock where we emerged soaking wet. Me in my jeans and t-shirt/hoodie combo. Alice in only a light blue dress and red tights. However when we got out of the water, we saw we weren't alone. A sailor of some sort stood before us, knife in hand. Alice got on the defensive.

"Don't even think about it buddy."

The sailor had other plans though. I saw him look at Alice's arm. "You're an oyster."

There it was again. Were we food in this place? I looked at Alice; she looked just as confused as I was.

"I don't want anything to do with you." The sailor put his knife away and was preparing to leave. "I'm a working man. I don't want no trouble."

_What is going on? He's leaving?_

Then we turned and looked up at the sky. The same beetle flying machine was coming towards us. The sailor took both of our arms and dragged us to hide behind a pile of barrels.

"The suits see us together, we both be dead."

Alice followed him. "Wait, we need directions, sir."

"Go away! I don't help no oyster!"

_Rude!_

"I'll pay you. Look I have some money."

"Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice ignored me and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"What's that?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Bucks?" Okay, so the man didn't know what dollars or bucks were? I don't think they accept that money here, Alice.

"If you help us find someone who was brought here. It's yours."

The sailor took the money and instead of pocketing it like normal people, he licked it. That's right, licked it. He seemed disgusted by it. Who wouldn't be: dollars were touched by various hands and kept in wallets, pockets, etc. Who knows what kinds of things have come in contact with dollars.

Alice, a smile gracing her face, put out her hand and introduced herself.

The sailor's response was what got me thinking about Wonderland again.

"The Alice. The Alice of legend?"

"Umm, you're kind of freaking us out, you know," I stated the truth.

He finally seemed to notice I was there too.

"Who are you?"

"Elizabeth."

"You two. Come with me."

The two of us stood there. Contemplating whether we should go or not. We looked at each other and then back in front of us. The sailor urged us to follow him. Well, nothing to lose I suppose. So we followed him.

We ran and made various turns through the city, me carefully getting away from the edge of the sidewalks and not looking down, until we reached a building with a moving neon sign. The Tea House.

The sailor started tying a red bandana over the leaf on Alice's arm. Alice kept insisting to not wear it, but the argument that if 'they' saw an 'oyster' (again, food?) we would be dead. I prefer not to be dead.

"Count to ten and then follow."

"Wait, who is in there?" Alice called out.

Before he completely vanished, the sailor shouted, "A man who knows."

Well at least I can finally get some answers to my questions.

We started counting quietly out loud.

8, 9, 10.

The two of us ran toward the doors of the Tea House. Upon entering, it seemed we were entering a stock market or some sort. Many people were shouting. People stood. People sat at tables. At the front a black board with emotions and feelings was prominent, a man constantly changing percentages underneath the various emotions and feelings as people kept shouting. We passed by a display on the wall, filled with bottles. They were marked with various description words, such as Lust, Excitement, Beauty, Passion, and filled with different colored liquids. As we passed by a table, two guys were trading bottles with each other: Serenity for Desire.

I turned to Alice and mouthed: 'What is going on? What is this?'

She mouthed back: 'I have no idea.'

A bang was heard. Everyone grew quiet. We looked to the source. A mousy being that was fast asleep slammed a gavel back down on the table, producing the bang we just heard. The person immediately woke up and addressed everyone.

"I have a very important announcement. A new tea has just come on the market. Ever get that guilty feeling? Huh? Abandoned anyone? Killed someone? And its let that niggling feeling in the pit of your stomach until it grows into a mind-throbbing pain, undermining your confidence and making you feel sick and worthless and fearful? Well, fear no longer. Free conscious has just arrived, courtesy of yours truly, the Hearts Casino."

Once again the person fell asleep and everyone burst in excitement. Shouting louder than ever.

Then the sailor was right by our side. "This way."

With that we followed him into a different room. This room had a floor consisting of dirt and various shrubs and flowers adorning and making a trail. We continued walking, up to a desk and chair in the back of the room. A person was evidently in the chair, the back facing towards us.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" a male responded.

Alice turned to look at me. "No, thank you."

"No as well, thank you."

"Who are you?" Alice now looking at the man in the chair.

The man swiveled around to look at us. He was wearing a light brown leather jacket over a floral fancy shirt and a sort of brown top hat.

"A friend, I hope. I run the tea shop."

The sailor was unwrapping the bandana around Alice's arm. "See?"

Alice jerked her arm behind her back. I saw the man getting up from his chair, becoming more serious.

"How did you break out of the scarab?"

"You mean the big flying beetle machine?" I asked, earning myself a chuckle from the man in front.

"Uh."

"I used my hairpin and-" Alice started.

"Fell?"

"As you can see we are soaked," I was becoming antsy. We were brought to see this guy.

"This place, what is it?"

"Alice, this is-" I started to whisper.

"Oh, it's wonderland." The man in the hat answered.

_Oh, I knew it. Wonderland. Like the story. But different? So Alice __**is**__the__ Alice._

"That's a story in a kid's book." Oh Alice.

"Does this look like a kid's story to you? It's changed a lot since then. You oysters don't know how to find us, and frankly I like to keep it that way." The man held a magnifying glass to Alice's arm.

"Why am I an oyster? This?" Alice pointed to the green leaf on her arm.

"That's not going to come off. Sorry." The man chuckled. For some reason that made me smile. "Only people from your world turn green when burned by the light. That's the suits way of branding their catch. And they call you 'oysters' because of the shiny little pearls you carry inside."

"Wait, you mean the liquids in the bottles that we saw?" I asked, thinking back to how people reacted back in the other room.

"Exactly. And you don't seem to not be branded." The man came up to me, holding the magnifying glass all around to catch a glimpse of green.

"No, I didn't get touched by the light."

The man said no more but he held a glint in his eye and I could feel his eye glance back at me frequently. The sailor then blurted out that Alice could be the Alice. Oh I hope this doesn't complicate things with finding Jack.

The man circled around Alice and ended up next to the sailor. "Ratty here thinks you are the Alice of legend."

"Pardon?"

"Like the main character Alice in the story book?" I questioned.

"Well, the last time a girl called Alice came from your world, she brought down the whole house of cards. Oh yeah, made quite the impression. Except that was 150 years ago!" he turned to Ratty, clearly unconvinced. I let out a sign of relief.

"I still want a good price."

"Wait a minute, I am not for sale," Alice stated firmly.

The man went towards a cabinet behind his desk and emerged with a bottle.

"Mmmm! Pink nectar, filled with the thrill of human excitement. Fifty oysters were drained to the very last drop of hullabaloo so that you, Ratty, can taste what it feels like to win just once. Go!" With that Ratty left.

_Oysters were drained? _I frowned. The man noticed but didn't acknowledge me.

"Oysters were drained? What do you mean drained?" Alice, we think alike.

Again the man ignored this. "So Ratty tells me you are looking for someone?"

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a rabbit on his lapel."

_Was it the same symbol that we saw on the doors of the building before we went on the scarab?_

"I see. The White Rabbit Organization is controlled by the Suits to travel back and forth through the Looking Glass from our world to yours and vice versa. They take oysters to be used in the casino."

"Used?"

"Did I say 'used'? Slip of the tongue. They keep them 'alive' and 'moderately' happy."

"How do I get there?"

"Alice. I don't think we should."

"That's the thing. We don't go. Too dangerous. Listen to your friend."

I shivered. That did not sound good.

"However. I know people who know well, other people. If you know what I mean." As the man said this, he kept getting closer and closer. Alice and I stayed rooted where we were. I kept shivering. Why was I doing that? Well, probably because I was still covered in soaked clothes and was freezing.

The man finally noticed and looked straight at me and his eyes widened in fright. Suddenly he smiled and motioned us to wait a moment. He walked towards a rack of clothes and looked to see which to pick. He threw a red jacket that suited Alice and looked back at me. He hid something behind his back and emerged from the rack, slowly walking towards me. He then motioned for me to turn around. I felt I could trust him and turned around. After I did, the man helped me put on the jacket. As I turned back around, I stared at the mirror next to the rack. My mouth opened. There I saw me standing, the jacket I was wearing was stunning. A form-fitting black leather jacket with faux fur lining the insides of my pockets, my hood, and the bottom of the jacket. I turned back toward the man and gave a smile toward him, which caused him to smile as well.

Alice turned to the man as well. "We have little money. But you guys don't use that here."

"Pieces of paper. Pointless."

"Then why would you help us?" I didn't understand. The man walked closer to me.

"Do I need a reason to help pretty girls in very wet clothes?" He circled me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

Alice went to me and pulled me away from him. The man saw the look on Alice's eyes and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I see. You don't trust me. Fine. I am genuinely hurt. Do you know why they call me the Hatter?"

_The Hatter. Mad Hatter?_

"Because you wear a hat?" Alice answered. It made sense; the hat completed the look to him.

Hatter paused. "No, because I am there when they pass the hat. Philanthropy. Generosity. It's who I am. Seeing you girls like this makes me want to help you find…."

I mouthed: 'Jack'

"Jack. And return you both to your charming world of children's stories."

I looked to Alice. Then to Hatter. _Could we trust him? _I felt we could.

"You can trust me. I know people who like to help your kind. And if I scratch their back…"

"They'll scratch yours."

"Exactly. Lots of scratching." That made me giggle a little. Hatter smiled at my reaction. Alice contemplated this and started putting on the jacket Hatter gave her, signalizing she'll trust him.

Hatter went to the door. "Do try to keep up."

Alice and I looked at each other then back at him. Here we go. Alice followed him with me right behind.

* * *

**Wow so this is like ten pages in word documents, the longest I have ever written for a story. Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this and AHHH Hatter. Love Andrew Lee Potts. Hopefully I captured him so you love him too. That is all so far. If you have time: review, message, cry of feels and what not. Until next time….**


	3. Getting Help?

**I am glad to see people returning and liking the story. So how's everyone been? Hopefully everyone kept safe from Blizzard Nemo…anyways here's part three!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_So there we were, me and Alice, somehow in Wonderland on the quest to find Jack. In order to do so we needed help. That's why we were following the Hatter; Alice is still apprehensive about trusting him, I can tell. Me? I try to give people the benefit of the doubt, and he is our only way around the place. So why not?_

For a while, Alice and I were following Hatter, going through corridors and making various turns, left and right. I heard the bustle of people in the 'stock room' but we didn't run into anyone; Hatter was probably making sure no one noticed us. As we continued down one hall, we soon came to a door. When Hatter opened the door, I saw the same city scenery from when we first arrived. Hatter didn't say anything but turned around and started climbing down what appeared to be a ladder. That's when I noticed that the door wasn't at ground level; no, it was several stories up. I gulped.

_Calm yourself Ellie. As long as you don't look down, you'll be fine._

With that I crouched down and tentatively placed my foot on one of the ladder rungs. Left foot down. Then right. That's it, keep going. Deep breathes. I was making good progress; I kept my eyes straight forward and just focused on putting one foot down and following with the other. However, I heard a thump below me. I chanced a look and it was only Alice reaching the ground below. I only had a few feet left to go but then I had to look; I looked down below and saw the vast abyss, the appearance of nothing but darkness met my sight. I felt woozy. I turned back around and just froze there.

"What's the matter?" Hatter called up.

"Ellie's got a thing about heights." Alice knew about my claustrophobia and my fear of heights. (She too had a fear of heights, but she always keeps herself occupied so as not to notice, as opposed to me.)

I didn't respond. I just stayed there, one hand on each side of the ladder and both feet on a rung. I felt two arms wrap around me and quickly let go of the sides out of surprise. As I felt both feet hit the ground, I turned around quickly and grasped the ladder behind me for support. I saw that Hatter helped me from the corners of my eyes but I couldn't get over how high up we were.

"Thanks, but how come you couldn't build a city on the ground?"

"Look at me," Hatter stated. I closed my eyes and took gasping breathes. "Ellie," Hatter whispered, his voice filled with so much concern. I looked at him and then at the hand he held out in front of me. I gradually placed my own hand in his.

"Try not to look down. Okay?"

I didn't say anything but kept staring at him as he slowly walked backwards, leading me and Alice along. As we turned the corner of the building and was led away from the edge of the sidewalk, I started feeling much better. I gave a smile towards Hatter indicating I was fine. He turned to face forward but didn't take his hand away from mine. I was glad of this; I felt comfortable around Hatter and my hand seemed to fit perfectly in his.

After a short while, we arrived in front of another door. I caught a glimpse of down below and inched myself closer to Hatter so I wouldn't fall off the edge. He noticed and gave my hand a little squeeze and smiled to reassure me that I would be safe. I smiled back.

Hatter knocked loudly on the door and we waited seconds before a slot was opened and a pair of eyes stared back at us.

"I'm returning a library book. It's the work of Edmund and Morcar," Hatter explained. I turned to look at Alice, who was leaning against a wall and staring at me and Hatter's conjoined hands. I looked away and blushed.

"How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?" the man behind the door asked.

"He pours water of the Nile on every golden scale," Hatter answered, frustrated. I gave his hand a squeeze before we entered through the doorway. It wasn't a room we entered; it was more of the interior of a school bus. The man pushed a button and everything started moving. I lost my balance and fell into Hatter, who caught me and placed his hand around my waist to keep me up. I felt my face heat up for some reason and hid my face so he wouldn't see.

"It's all right," Hatter whispered in my ear. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I distracted myself by looking out the windows. I saw us gradually sinking lower and lower into the ground until we came to an abrupt stop. As we turned to exit, we came face to face with a woman holding a shotgun. We looked back towards the man and saw him holding a gun of his own. So, Alice, Hatter, and I raised our hands up and emerged from the vehicle at gun point.

"Why don't you guys put those away? Come on, you know me well enough," Hatter reasoned.

"We have our orders."

"Keep that right hand where we can see it. We've all seen what you can do with that sledgehammer."

I looked at Hatter. I couldn't imagine him being violent enough to hurt someone with his 'sledgehammer' of a right hand.

"Did you like the box of comfits I brought you guys last week? The cured meats and the cheese? Well, if you don't treat me with a little respect, you won't get another crumb," Hatter threatened. With that the guns were lowered and not pointed at us anymore. I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Where are we?" Alice asked as we started walking.

"The Great Library. There's five thousand years of history hidden here. Art. Literature. Law. Everything rescued when the Queen of Hearts seized power; she wouldn't like more than to see this burnt down to a crisp."

"Who's the Queen of Hearts?" Oh, Alice….

"She doesn't know the Queen? Who the hell is she, Hatter?" The woman started approaching us then, gun raised and pointed directly at us. Hatter stepped in front of me and raised his hands up.

"Could you just calm down, Owl? Calm. She lived a sheltered life that's all."

"Back to the elevator!"

But before we moved, Hatter was rummaging through his pockets. Owl and the man started panicking and raised their guns. I started getting worried. Hatter pulled out two small wheels of cheese.

"Haven't you guys learned to trust me? Two bribes. Yummy ones. Hard to make a sensible decision on an empty stomach, don't you think?" Hatter looked at me and winked. I giggled.

"These are the guys who are going to help us find Jack?" Alice looked towards the two.

"Don't worry. Their boss is a little more…savvy."

Hatter and Owl continued ahead but before I could follow, I noticed that Alice stopped. She glanced to the side and there I saw a scene that almost put tears to my eyes. Down below, among piles and piles of books were many people dressed in rags. Lights from lanterns were scattered here and there. Some were laying down, obviously sick, and being taken care of by others. Some were entertaining themselves, chatting amongst themselves or playing chess, but I could see how starved they were. The clothes they wore were loose and barely hanging on to their bodies.

"Refugees. Those who don't want to be part of the Queen's world of instant gratification. We give them shelter and try to feed them the best we can. But it is dangerous; if the Queen found out, they wouldn't stand a chance," Hatter explained, when he noticed we weren't following.

"Why does she want to destroy all of this?" I piped up. I was both at awe and devastated. At the mass amount of books present below us….and at the poor individuals living their lives in hiding.

"Wisdom is her biggest threat. She controls people with a quick fix."

Alice and I were speechless. None of us talked as we continued to follow Owl and (we found out the man's name) Duck. I wasn't paying much attention, my mind still was thinking about the refugees in the library that I almost crashed into Duck when he stopped (luckily Hatter was looking out for me and stopped me). We arrived in front of an elaborately ordained door. Owl and Duck forced us to go in first, guns pointed. As we entered, I saw the room had a comfortable feel to it. A desk was placed towards the back and piles of books were scattered on the floor (of course). An unusual sight was what appeared to be a tree growing at the left side of the room, its branches already reaching the top of the high ceiling. Owl followed us in and now stood towards our right. Duck stayed at the door, making sure we didn't escape (which was my idea, as soon as I saw a clearing). Finally I looked in front. I saw a large black mass, hiding in the shadows.

"Dodo," Hatter addressed.

"Hatter," the shadow responded. I could just feel the tension between the two.

"She's looking for her boyfriend," Hatter indicated towards Alice, "a Jack Chance."

"Chase," Alice corrected, "his name is Jack Chase."

"She needs help. I thought of you, Dodo."

"Oh, really? And why would I want to help your oysters?" the figure emerged from the shadows. He was an elderly man, somewhat large in figure. Light brown hair adorned his head and formed his beard. A look of dislike was etched on his face, "when you know that bringing them here puts us all at risk."

"Oh please. I spent years smuggling more dangerous things than 'these' down here." I felt offended, as did Alice I imagined. Hatter's eyes glanced at me for a second but he didn't show any change.

"You know what rankles most about bloodsucking carpetbaggers like you?" Dodo walked around his desk and stood several feet away from us, eyes like daggers glaring at Hatter, "your gold. You think that you can play both sides of the court and come out with two trophies. I haven't seen daylight for three years. Owl here has forgotten what a vegetable tastes like."

"I remember kumquat. Is that a vegetable?" I looked towards Owl. I pitied them. They've been fighting for their rights, resisting against the tyranny of the Queen.

"While we risk our lives, trying to bring freedom to ungrateful leeches like you, you swan about living the good life," Dodo continued. I looked towards Hatter.

"Stop your crowing. You know I'm on your side. I do what's necessary. I kiss what butts that need kissing so your machine stays oiled," Hatter defended.

I wasn't really sure what to believe. Each had reasons to be angry at the other. Me and Alice were caught in the middle.

"Look if you can't help me, I'll just-" Alice indicated to me that it was time to go. I turned to leave; Hatter reached out and grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Headstrong, isn't she?"

Alice turned back to Dodo, "Can you help me get Jack out of the casino?" she questioned out of gritted teeth, frustrated at the lack of help we were getting.

"I don't see how."

"The resistance has contacts in the casino, right? Use them to find her guy," Hatter pointed out, "she can pay you, but I want my usual cut. Up front."

_I thought dollars didn't work in this world. How is Alice going to pay?_

'What is he talking about?' I mouthed to Alice. 'I have no idea.' She mouthed back.

"Pay me? Pay me with what?" Dodo looked intrigued, he moved closer to us.

Hatter circled behind Alice and stood by her left side. "Show him the rock, Alice. The ring on your finger."

"No. That is off-limits." That was the ring Jack had given Alice just before he was taken away, of course Alice wouldn't give it away.

"That's all we have Alice."

Before anymore was exchanged between the two, Dodo strode forward and took hold of Alice's hand. He stared at the ring and his eyes widened. "It's not possible. Where did you get it?"

"That's none of your business. The ring is not for sale," I stated, coming to stop the contact. I pushed Alice a little behind me. I sensed something big was going to happen.

"Where did you get it?" Dodo exclaimed in my face. I trembled with fear.

I gathered up my strength. "Why does it matter? The point is we are not giving up this ring. It's Alice's," I stated with finality.

"Your oyster is wearing the Stone of Wonderland," Dodo turned his attention to Hatter.

Hatter's eyes rose in surprise as well. He looked down at Alice's hand. "That's impossible," he whispered.

"I'm never wrong." Dodo glared down at us. _Curse his height advantage._ Alice and I are of somewhat average height. We aren't considered tall, on the other hand, we weren't short either. However, compared to perhaps most people we've encountered in Wonderland so far, me and Alice were the ones in middle school among high school students.

"Where did you get it, Alice?" Hatter turned to stand at Dodo's side. _Great. The one who led us here is against us now._

"Jack gave it to me." Alice confessed from behind me.

"Jack? Well, where did he get it?" Dodo kept advancing on us. I kept taking steps back to keep the distance.

"I don't know." Alice stop answering there questions and think of a way out of this situation.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO!"

Dodo exhaled a sigh of frustration. He stepped away from me and turned to Owl. "Take them out!"

Owl loaded her shotgun and aimed it at us.

Hatter stood right in front of me. "Stop! Wait! Just give me one second to talk to them."

Dodo took out his own gun and aimed it right at Hatter. "It controls the Looking Glass. You know that."

"Calm down. Put the gun away. I'm sure we can all get what we want here-"

"Look no one is getting this ring!" Alice interrupted.

"Alice, you aren't making this better," I snapped at her.

"We've been waiting for years for a break like this. And now it falls right into our laps. If we can return the oysters back to their world, maybe we can save ours!" Dodo kept approaching Hatter, Alice, and I. We were being driven back by a madman with a gun. "Think about it! The Queen reduced to mopping floors. It'll be just like the old days."

"Stop this!" Hatter reached for the gun but not before Dodo pulled the trigger. I screamed as Hatter was pushed back into piles of books by the impact.

"We don't need him anymore; the ring is our ticket out of here."

Alice sprung into action. She grabbed hold of Dodo's shirt and knocked him off his feet. I knelt down to help Hatter, but before I could do anything, I was pulled to my feet by Alice. I was pulled from the room, as I heard a gunshot. Alice and I were running down the hall towards the 'elevator'. I escaped from her grip, Alice continued without me. I had the thought to follow her but I wanted to help Hatter as well. I turned back towards the room. However, Dodo came barreling towards me. I turned and followed Alice, the giant lug close behind me.

I was coming close to a door. As I opened it and went through, I turned and quickly closed it in Dodo's face. I used all my strength to keep the door shut.

"Ellie, hurry up!"

I turned my head and saw Alice in front, inside the vehicle that brought us down here.

"Go on without me, Alice! It's the ring they're after!" I shouted.

I couldn't hold it anymore. The door burst open, as Dodo pushed on and ran towards Alice. I sat dazed, my head in my hands. Someone crouched down to me. I looked up. Hatter.

"Hey, are you okay, Ellie?"

"Hatter. I should be the one asking. You were shot."

He chuckled at this.

"Oh no! Alice!" I quickly sprung back on my feet, almost falling back down with my dizziness. I ran after Dodo, hearing Hatter behind me. I caught sight of Dodo, almost reaching Alice. I jumped and landed on his back, bring him down with me.

"It's the blue button," I heard Hatter saying. It must be the thing that started the 'elevator'. I was knocked off as Dodo threw me off his back. Hatter took over, pushing Dodo to a wall. I got back up, only to see Hatter being kicked and kneed in the gut before collapsing to the floor.

Dodo completely forgot I was there as he proceeded to continue punching Hatter and knocking him senseless. Adrenaline kicked in as I caught hold of Dodo's fist before he could hit Hatter another time. I threw my own punch at his face, hearing a few bones crack. I grabbed Hatter and pulled him towards his feet. I felt a presence behind me; I turned and it became too late to dodge whatever Dodo was going to throw at me. But I felt no impact. Instead it seemed Alice came back to help as I saw her infamous kick make contact with Dodo's face.

With that I helped Hatter towards our escape, Alice right behind us.

"How did you guys do that?" Hatter asked.

"Alice runs a martial arts school. I often came over and watched her classes. Guessed I picked up a few tricks."

As we entered the 'elevator' Alice pushed the blue button and we experienced the same thrusts and bumps as we ascended.

"How bad is it Hatter?" I asked, as I quickly undid the top buttons of his shirt to see the damage. The sight in front of me made me gasp. Hatter wasn't injured at all. He was wearing a bullet proof vest. "Body armor? You're not even wounded. You lied to me."

I quickly got up and walked towards the back of the vehicle, trying to get away from everything. I heard a slap and Hatter groaning. I guessed Alice did that but I paid no notice. I felt betrayed. I listened to their conversation.

"I was trying to help you guys!"

"By selling my ring?"

"I didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland, did I?"

"Well you could have asked me!"

"You guys wouldn't have come."

"You're damn right we wouldn't. He almost killed me…and Ellie!"

"Well, he actually shot me!"

Alice ignored this. I couldn't. I felt I owed Hatter something for taking the bullet for us. But he did lie. He pretended to be wounded. And I was worrying about him…even though I didn't know why I should have been.

"Tell us the truth. You owe us that, especially Ellie. What is the Stone of Wonderland?"

"It's a big deal. It was mined by the Ancient Knights to power the Looking Glass-the door that connects our world to yours. The Knights were wiped out a long time ago by the Queen. She took the Looking Glass and, of course, the Stone. But how did Jack get hold of it?"

The rest of the ride up to ground was silent. Hatter finally was able to get back on his feet. He made his way to me and tried to talk to me. But whenever he did, I would slip past him and get as far away as I could. When the ride finally ended, I rushed to the exit. Hatter grabbed a hold of me but I shrugged him off. Alice glanced at me; I just gave her a small smile before going out the door. I speed-walked but as I arrived to a corner of the sidewalk I grabbed hold of a nearby tree, now aware of how close I was to the edge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hatter called out, some ways behind me. Alice arrived soon after.

"Anywhere but here. I don't believe this is happening. I mean-this place, you people. This is all just too weird.

"Calm down, I'm going to try to get you both home."

"Really? And what's in it for you? Let me guess, you want your usual cut, up front?" Alice stood next to me, her hands placed on her hips.

"I don't blame you for being angry. I acted impetuously-"

"No, selfishly. You acted selfishly!" Alice interjected.

"Whatever word you want you use. Let me make it up to you…please Ellie!" he grabbed both of my hands, and held them. Not in a threatening way, but compassionately. I could pull them away if I wanted to, but I didn't. "Please!" I looked to Alice and tried to register the look in her eyes. "Look, this is a dangerous place! Trust me; you both are going to need my help."

* * *

**And….scene! That's all for right now, how was it? I inserted some feels here and there, hope it doesn't make Hatter OOC. Well, thanks for reading! And Happy Chinese New Year to you all! Until next time…**


	4. Suits, Traps, and Knights-What?

**Welcome back, loyal readers! Hope people have been treating you like the royalty that you are (because I respect and love you guys). You guys deserve everything good in the world, since you guys put up with me. And for that, thank you. Now…you guys ready? You guys ready? You sure? I don't think you can handle it? You can? Well then here is part four!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_I stood, staring at him. Hatter. The one who led me and Alice down to 'The Great Library', in hopes of getting help to find Jack. Well, that plan didn't work out. He planned to use Alice's ring, the one Jack gave her, as payment for any services we were to receive. What we didn't know was that Alice's ring was in fact, the Stone of Wonderland, the very ring that controls the Looking Glass and the Queen's very source of power. Now we were stuck with no course of action and me completely angry at Hatter. One: for almost being killed. Two: for becoming targets of the resistance (and probably the Queen, she must have a sense we have the ring). And three: for…almost getting hurt. The idea of Hatter getting shot really unnerved me. I don't know why, it just did. And that feeling frightened me as well._

I looked towards Alice, but she shrugged and was giving me full reins of decision-making. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine. Lead the way Hatter. But if you get us into more danger," and I did my best to be intimidating, but that was hard when the person you were threatening was much taller than you, "so help me, I will test my martial arts ability on you."

Hatter seemed to ignore that last part and just focused on our acceptance to continue trusting him for help. He engulfed me in a great big hug, giving me no other option than to return it. We stayed like that for a considerable amount of time before Hatter remembered to release me. He cleared his throat and motioned for me and Alice to follow him. Before Alice started following, she gave me an indiscernible look.

I ran up to her side and kept her pace. "What?" I whispered.

"Come on, Ellie. It's pretty obvious."

"Well, obviously not to me."

"I think I'll let you figure it out…and Hatter as well."

_Well at least I wasn't the only one who missed something. _

We continued walking a good distance in silence before Hatter spoke up.

"The Looking Glass is the only way to get you guys back home. It is here in the city, but it is the most heavily-guarded piece of kit in all of Wonderland."

"I've got to find Jack first," Alice insisted.

"Have you heard a word of what I said?" Hatter stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Alice, full on.

"I don't know how he got mixed-up in this, but I know he's not a thief. He was trying to surprise me, or sweep me off my feet. So somehow he got a hold of this ring, and it's landed him in a huge pile of trouble. And if it wasn't for me, he would be home safe."

"Oh Alice!" I took hold of her arm and pulled her into a reassuring hug, "you know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known all of this was going to happen."

"How did he get hold of it?" Hatter ruined our moment with that question. That thought has plagued my mind for some time. Like Hatter said, it was the most heavily-guarded item here. Somehow Jack got past all of the security and used it to go to our world…or to get here. I don't know. I think I just gave myself a headache.

"Well, I don't know," Alice replied and slipped out of my embrace. She continued on her way, following the sidewalk. Hatter and I followed behind her. "The point is I'm the only one who can get him out of this mess. I got the ring; I can use that to negotiate his release."

"Oh no, no."

Alice caught glimpse of the edge and stopped, clutching the building behind her. I made sure to keep my eyes straight but just in case, I held onto the back of Hatter's leather jacket. He didn't even notice.

"You can't negotiate with the Queen; she's crazy! You have to cut your losses and get out of here while you still can." Hatter looked straight into Alice's eyes.

"I can't just abandon Jack. He's innocent. And besides…I like him." I squealed out of excitement at her confession of love. The two ignored me.

"Oh, you like him?" Hatter shook his head and continued walking forward.

"Yes. A lot!" Alice shouted, following behind. I rushed to stay with them, not wanting to get lost.

Hatter turned back around. "Trust me. I know a thing or two about liking people, and in time, after much chocolate and cream cake, 'like' turns into 'what was his name again?'"

"No, not in my world. Look, I have a bad record of liking guys-"

"There's a shock." Hatter started walking away.

"And this is the first one that has meant anything." Alice grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around. "There's no way that I'm going to give him up now."

I took this as a signal to interrupt. I wedged myself between them and faced Hatter. I grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "Come on, Hatter. You must know that feeling. The feeling that you are the only two in the world, that you couldn't imagine a world without the one you love, and vice versa."

He couldn't respond. He turned his head to the side and I saw a look of fear creep up on his face. "Hatter, what's wrong?" He didn't answer but placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Stay close," was all he said before walking silently forward. Alice and I followed his lead and tiptoed behind him.

We witnessed a commotion at the Tea House in front of us. A crowd of people were talking to tall men dressed in black and club-shaped hats. I notice the sailor, Ratty, included in the crowd. _They must be the Suits._ What frightened me was what appeared to be the leader of the operation. A man (if you can call him that) dressed in a fancy suit was interrogating a defenseless person. His head was not your usual human head but a white ceramic rabbit head.

"Hey! Hey! Look at me! Did you see her?"

When the man gave a negative reply, I choked. The rabbit-man simply tossed him over the edge to plummet down into darkness.

I distinctly heard Ratty confessing to the club suit that Alice said she was the Alice. _Oh, yeah they're definitely the Suits. The Queen's henchmen after Alice and the ring._

"You work with rats long enough, and you turn into one, eh?." Hatter gave a look of dislike.

"What is that?" Alice pointed to the rabbit man.

"Nothing I've ever seen before. Wait." And just as Hatter said that, I say the rabbit man quickly fix his gaze at us. "No, it can't be."

"Guys, he's coming toward us." I stated. Both Alice and I turned to get away. I saw Hatter stay a little longer before coming with us. We made our way through the various shrubberies, me constantly glancing behind us to see we were being followed. As I turned to look once more, I saw Hatter stop.

"We should run." Hatter urged, before grabbing my arm and I grabbed Alice's arm in turn. We ran, distancing ourselves from the Suits and the rabbit-man. "Run! Quickly!" We turned left and ran through a building corridor. Hatter stopped once to see them still behind. "That way." We were a considerable ways down, close to the bottom of the city. The familiar river where me and Alice emerged from was to our right.

"Down here! My smuggling boat, quickly!" All of us clamored into the small boat, Hatter trying to start the engine; all the while the Suits were closing the distance to us. It was close; they almost reached us when Hatter finally started the boat and turned us away from the dock.

I glanced at the shining surface of the water, as air whipped through my hair.

"Where is the casino?" Alice was persistent.

"I already told you; you can't negotiate with the Queen...but the White Rabbit is a different kettle of onions. Perhaps they'll do a deal. It's a long shot but it's the only one we've got."

My head turned so quickly at this that I heard my neck crack. "We?"

"I don't think you've notice: my shop has been ransacked. I'm homeless. I'm a target now, not only for the Suits but for the resistance as well. And there are only so many places in Wonderland I can hide. The way I see it; I've only got one option: go back with you guys. To your world." Hatter turned to look at me, but then quickly turned back around to steer the boat.

We heard a loud noise in the sky. We turned and saw the familiar scarab vehicle flying after us. "Before we do anything, we have to shake the royal flush."

Hatter stepped on the gas and the boat speeded toward an island a couple ways in front of us. As we reached shore and everyone climbed out of the boat, Hatter gathered many of the large leaves that littered the ground and used them to camouflage our only source of escape.

Both Alice and I looked at our surroundings. We were in the woods, the sounds of birds and the variety of plants evident to this fact. I was at awe at the magnificence, the beauty of the landscape before us. I saw Hatter walk up to us, talking how this was the perfect place to lead the Suits. All of a sudden a loud growl was heard from the distance, I grabbed Hatter's hand out of fright.

"What was that?" I squeaked out.

"There are things in these woods that defy imagination. Come on, we haven't got much time." I followed Hatter, my hand still in his. I was not going to let go and end up being a meal for whatever creature that's out there.

Alice though stayed where she was.

Hatter let out a sigh. "Look, we can't shake the posse. We can't fight them either. There's only one thing left to try; lead them into a trap."

He continued forward, no other option but to follow him. We heard another terrible wail and I clung closer to Hatter. "Keep your breathing shallow. Oh…you both should find a tree you can climb."

"What!" Alice and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"The trap we talked about-this is it. I'm the bait," Hatter looked determined in front of him, "go!" With that he pushed both Alice and I away from him and left us. But I wasn't going to let him do this alone. I rushed to keep up with him and grabbed his arm. He looked and his eyes widened to see me.

"What is it?" I whispered, just as Alice found her way to us.

"It's a jabberwock." He noticed the look of confusion on my face. "Less of the questions, just get going." He pushed me away again.

"You're going to lead this thing back to the posse?"

"Yes! After he gets a good look at me. Now would you please go?"

"That's your plan?" Alice stood behind us, unconvinced.

We heard another wail, this one much closer to us. We stood there listening to our surroundings, hearing large footsteps approaching. A loud growl and wail sounded from behind us; when we turned, we were faced with a hideous creature. Its head with a mouthful of sharp, razor-like teeth, was set on a long neck. Its skin was a purplish hue and on its back were several sets of sharp horns. A pair of wings hung down but seemed small in comparison with his large stature. It walked towards us, each step echoing in the vast woods and obviously leaving footprints in the dirt. I was petrified with fear.

"Run!"

I ran to my left, while both Alice and Hatter ran to their right. The jabberwock decided it wanted me as a meal and ran after me, its long, forked-tail swinging the surrounding trees and pulling their roots out of the ground.

"Not that way!" I heard.

I continued running for my life. The creature kept gaining on me; I could feel its breath hitting my neck. When I thought that I was done for and its jaw almost making contact with me, I fell. I lay sprawled in the dirt, facing the very creature ready to take my life. Luckily though, I ran in between two trees; the jabberwock followed me exactly and its large body was stuck. Its long neck and head were free to reach me, but they fell short. As it growled and snarled in my face, Hatter and Alice arrived. Hatter ran by my side and punched the jabberwock right in the eye.

He pulled me to my feet, as the jabberwock writhed in pain. "Are you okay?" Hatter examined me for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Hatter smiled. "Come on."

All of us started running as far as we could to get away. However, we couldn't get far as we fell into a massive hole in the ground. Large tree branches sharpened to a point littered the bottom of the pit and fortunately none of us were harmed. Well, we were in trouble; the jabberwock peered from the top of the hole down at us.

"Stay still."

The jabberwock leaned down and growled, its hot breath pouring down at us. It tried to close its jaw around Alice but one of the tree branches pierced its mouth. It gave up and we heard its large footsteps going away, becoming less and less noticeable, until all was silent. Silent until an elderly man dressed in white armor ran to the top of the pit and yelled down at us.

"Vermin! Saboteurs! Anarchists! I was this close to catching him-this close!"

"Umm? We're sorry?" Alice tried, obviously confused by this man's presence in this strange place.

"You should be!"

He didn't do anything but stand there as Hatter climbed his way out of the hole. He turned around and pulled Alice out, followed by me. I almost fell back down as I slipped, but Hatter grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest to save me. We blushed, looked away from each other, as Hatter stepped back and released me from his hold.

The man started up again as he saw us clearly now that we were on the same level.

"Subverters! Pig-pushing flecks! Bug bashers!" he yelled, approaching us, his face contorted in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice questioned.

"I am a knight…a White Knight to be precise. Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay le Malvois III. Who are you?"

"I'm Ellie Grannel."

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady," with that Sir Charles kissed the top of my hand. I giggled at this, not missing Hatter's frown at this action. _Why's he upset?_

"I'm Alice."

Sir Charles sprung up upon hearing this. "Alice? The Alice? **The** Alice?" Each time getting closer until he was right in front of Alice's face.

_Oh not again!_

* * *

**That's all for now! Hope that was enough to satisfy your needs until the next chapter and that it lived up to your expectations (whatever they may be). Included bits and pieces of feels, and hope they don't seem rushed. I don't know. Comment if you can; any response is appreciated if it is from my dear readers. Until next time…**


	5. Deal with the White Rabbit

**Hello again! I am glad to see my story has fans (yay I am not a failure!). So how has life been for everyone…had good Valentine's Day? Yes? No? Well, next year I would gladly be anyone's valentine. You just have to ask (or ask for a special Valentine's Day story or what not). But that's in the future. Now we must embark on an amazing journey and read part five. Here we go….**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_So having discovered we were now targets, not only for the resistance, but for the Queen as well, Alice, Hatter, and I were trying to escape from the Suits. We traveled to an island, hoping to trap them but ended up in a bad situation. __**I almost got eaten by a…jobbawock?**__ Sorry, still trying to get over that fairy tales can be real. Well, we did survive…only to meet a strange old man, who happened to be a White Knight. Somehow he survived the Queen's slaughter and he's getting all hyped up now that Alice had introduced herself._

Sir Charles sprung up upon hearing Alice's introduction. "Alice? The Alice? **The** Alice?" Each time getting closer until he was right in front of Alice's face.

"No…just Alice." Alice stuttered out, having her personal space being invaded by a stranger.

"Just Alice…just Alice…" Sir Charles muttered to himself.

"I thought all of you guys were wiped out years ago?" Hatter questioned, obviously confused by this development.

"Well, you thought wrong. As you can see, I'm as fit as a butcher's dog," Sir Charles jutted out his chest and stood proudly, his chin stuck up in the air.

"Are there any others like you?" I asked. _Hopefully there are so the Queen can be taken down._

Sir Charles gave a negative response and burst into a narrative of what his grandmother told him. Something like if he was the only bachelor left in the world….and something about warthogs. I don't know.

"I mean, are there any other knights in these woods? Your comrades in arms?"

"Heavens, no! Are you mad? We were all wiped out years ago!"

I threw my hand to my face out of exasperation.

"You dug that pit on your own?" Hatter was unconvinced.

"You think I'm too old?" Sir Charles was on the defense. He stalked towards Hatter, while wagging his finger in Hatter's face, "well let me tell you something, knugface-youth is vastly overrated. I may have put on a few years, but I'm crafty. I have a very inventive and calculating mind, stacked high with groundbreaking and state-of-the-art ideas. I invent all sorts of thing-"

"I think what Hatter meant was-" I interrupted, only to have Sir Charles suddenly look out into blank space. In a reverie of some sort?

"He's mad as a box of frogs," Hatter concluded, whispering to us. "How the hell have you survived?" he addressed Sir Charles.

"Hmm. Oh, yes. I'm a knight," he stated matter-of-factly, "and I'm an inventor, as I said, although if I'm honest, it's strictly on a part time basis. And I dabble in the black arts, now and then. Soothsaying. Toenail readings. That sort of thing. Here I can show you, give me your palm."

He then grabbed Alice's hand. Though Alice pulled her hand away, I saw Sir Charles's eyes widened.

"What's that on your finger? It's the sacred ring, the Stone of Wonderland-our ring!" A great smile grazed Sir Charles's face before Hatter grabbed him by the collar and burst the bubble of happiness that formed. However, the knight dropped down to his knees and appeared praying.

"It is meant to be-this time, this place, this meeting in the woods."

"Okay, I think we need to get away from him before he gets us killed," Hatter proceeded to pull me and Alice away. Alice though wouldn't budge and urged that the knight could lend some help.

"Have you forgotten the weirdo that's tailing us? This"-he gestured towards Sir Charles, still on the ground, now blubbering to himself and swaying his arms in the air out of joy-"freak show is going to draw attention to us for sure."

"If this knight has survived out here for this long, maybe he knows a thing or two?"

Alice then asked 'Charlie' if he knew of a place that we would be able to lay low for a while. All Charlie did was talk about how the stars were aligned in a cosmic ray of hope. I looked toward Hatter who was now more unconvinced, a frown adorned his features.

"He might be nuts and a hundred and fifty years old and dressed like a car crash, but he is a survivor," Alice reasoned.

"And I'm not deaf."

We all turned our heads to see Charlie get up off the ground, dusting dirt off his armor and approaching us. "Just Alice, I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay le Malvois III, White Knight and Guardian of the Curtsy (note: he then curtsied to us, I smiled at this. He was just…adorable), will be honored to escort you, Lady Ellie, your goods, and…vassal, to my sacred kingdom."

"Did he just call me a vessel?" Hatter glared at Charlie. I giggled.

Alice, Hatter, and I waited as Charlie left to bring back a means of transportation that would not alert the Suits. He came back on horseback and brought along two majestic stallions with him. I was at awe at them. Their coats glittered in the sunlight and it seemed as if they were aware of their royal status under Charlie; they walked with their heads tilted up slightly, mimicking Charlie before. Alice got on her own horse, one with beautiful milk-chocolate-colored coat. I attempted to mount on the other, one with a coat as dark as night and when light shone on it, it seemed as though stars were interwoven in each strand. I failed. Hatter tapped on my left shoulder and motioned me to stop. I stepped back and saw how he put one foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg over to the other side. I followed his exact motions. I placed my left hand in his and placed my foot in the stirrup. I then swung my foot over; I looked to Hatter and blushed at the smile he gave me.

"Nice job. Now hang on tight, I wouldn't want to lose you," he said over his shoulder. I was glad he couldn't see me; I felt my face beginning to be inflamed.

We followed behind Charlie for what felt like thirty minutes. The good thing was that the horse me and Hatter were riding on had a net hanging down from its saddle. As the horses left behind footprints, the net would pass over the prints and erase any signs that they were there. Hopefully that would get the Suits off of our trail long enough for us to come up with a plan to get Jack.

"You comfy?" Hatter asked me.

"No, not really."

"Why don't you just lean forward and put your arms around my waist and let my body take the weight?" Hatter winked at me.

I felt a blush creep to my face and looked away from Hatter's gaze. "I think I'm good."

All of a sudden I felt myself slipping. I quickly grabbed Hatter's waist and buried my face into his jacket.

"So, changed your mind?" I could hear the smirk in Hatter's voice.

"No, I just don't want to die," I explained.

"Whatever you say. You look cute when you blush by the way."

I couldn't respond. I felt my face was on fire. I tried to bury my face deeper into the leather material that was Hatter's jacket. I heard him laugh, the vibrations tickling the surface of my face.

We finally stopped. Charlie pushed back a tree branch and unveiled to us, the kingdom of the knights. The scene was breathtaking. It was secured below, carved out of a canyon. Rock monuments of chess pieces scattered the area. A beam of sunlight hit the kingdom and just enveloped the beauty of everything in its arms. We dismounted from the horses and Charlie led us down to the kingdom, giving us the grand tour.

"Before the war with the Queen of Hearts, this was once the greatest city in the realm. The red king and his elected counsel ruled Wonderland with wisdom of the ages. We lived in harmony for a thousand years, but when the Queen came into power, she just wanted to feel the good. Not the bad."

He then showed us the remains of the throne room with the red king still sited at his throne, the true ruler of Wonderland. We made ourselves at home, well Alice and I tried. I went to explore the kingdom, Hatter tagged along to 'ensure my safety' as he put it. I grazed my hand over the many stone statues; I tried to picture how the rooms looked like; I went to the throne room and properly introduced myself to the king and gave him a curtsy. I was caught up in my adventure; I didn't notice Hatter was even there. As I smiled at everything around me, my eyes getting a glazed and twinkling look, Hatter kept his eyes on me. A smile stuck on his face as he watched me. I got out of my dreamland when I noticed a smell of something cooking. Only then did I notice that darkness had fallen. I stumbled to find my way back; I jumped when I felt something grabbed my arm. I gave a breath of relief when I noticed it was Hatter. He grabbed my hand and together we made our way back to the camp, a fire crackling in the center of the room, and Charlie right in front of it, roasting something.

All of us gorged ourselves on 'barbecued borogove'. Whatever it was, I just knew it was delicious. Soon after, Charlie went to fetch more firewood. Alice initiated a discussion of the deal with the White Rabbit.

"Is it really possible?" We both look expectedly at Hatter.

"I know a girl-Carlotta St. Delaware…" Hatter looked at us with a smile. We were silent. I didn't feel good all of a sudden. I wasn't sure why. But then Hatter continued, "who dates this guy, who used to play cards with a rich kid, who once studied law with an electrician, who works part-time with one of the technical staff."

I looked between Hatter and Alice. _That was how we were going to make a deal with the White Rabbit?_

"I did say it was a long shot. But as long as you have that ring, you have a chance."

My brow furrowed. Alice didn't look so happy either.

"'You'?" I looked down at my hands.

Alice stood up from her seat at the fire.

"What happened to 'we'?" I turned my glance and looked straight into Hatter's eyes.

He sighed and avoided my eyes. "I can't leave. Wonderland's my home. I can't just abandon it, despite what I said. I have to stay and fight. Seeing all this, this great kingdom and what's become of it, it' a wake-up-call to be honest. My people, the hundreds of refugees, they're all hiding underground-all counting on me."

"Didn't that Dodo guy say he was going to have you hunted down and killed?" I muttered loud enough that both of them could hear.

"Yep. But I'm thinking if I turn up with the ring, he might forgive me."

Alice looked miffed, her jaw tightened. I stood up and gently placed my hand on her arm. She only shrugged it off and stared daggers at Hatter. Her eyes smoldering with loathing.

"So that's what this is about?" Alice shot out her poison-filled response. I saw Hatter flinch slightly at her tone of voice.

"Don't worry, I will get you both safe and sound first."

"And Jack?" Alice wanted to know.

Hatter released another sigh and turned his back to us. He walked a couple steps away and whipped back around.

"You have to forget about Jack. We'll never get him out of the casino alive, and trying is only going to set off alarm bells. It'll make your escape impossible. Believe me, it'll be suicide."

Alice wouldn't have it anymore. She turned and refused to respond. She took back her place by the fire. I looked at Hatter; he shook his head at me.

"Look. It's late. And we all need our rest. Argue about this tomorrow, yeah?" Hatter gave another sigh and took off his hat, hanging his head down as he took off to go to bed. I stayed with Alice, regardless of my wanting to follow Hatter and just give him a hug. Something that would lift his spirits. Maybe try to get him to see that although saving Jack would put us in danger, that's what love does sometimes. I grabbed Alice's hand (she didn't pull away this time) and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and I smiled reassuringly at her. We stayed like that for a while, just staring at the fire, until our eyes became droopy. We stood up. Alice sat on her bed and me in a sleeping bag beside her; I insisted to be close to Alice-just in case of any nighttime crawlers who want to get to me, Alice would be there with her martial arts to save me. We gave our good-nights and my head didn't even touch my pillow before I went into a deep slumber.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a sharp pain on my leg. I looked up. I saw Alice staring back at me, biting her lip. She placed a finger to her lips. I assume she was trying to sneak away but forgot I was next to her bed and by accident stepped on me. I got the message though: 'be quiet'. I nodded and sat up. I rubbed my eyes to focus my vision before turning back to Alice.

'What are you doing?' I mouthed.

'If Hatter won't help me get Jack out of the casino, I'm making my own deal.' She stood from her bed and then tip-toed a couple of steps before I grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to look at me.

'Don't think I'm letting you go alone.' I got out of my sleeping bag and stood up. We embraced in a hug and then released each other, smiling at each other. We quietly made our way, hidden by the night. I looked to see Hatter sleeping peaceful as we passed him. I blushed to see how good he looked.

We arrived at the top of the hill we descended to enter camp just as the sun was emerging from the clouds. We stopped to catch our breath and looked down at the kingdom; it was as breathtaking as it was before but without the sunlight, the scene looked dreary. I looked to see Alice sitting against the trunk of a tree, staring blankly ahead. I shook her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…just a little tired. We should get going." I gave her a worried look; she gave me an unconvincing reassuring smile. Regardless, we continued forward to meet the White Rabbit.

* * *

**-Meanwhile back in the kingdom of the knights-**

Suddenly both Hatter and Charlie were woken up by the cawing of a frantic bird in a cage.

"What was that?" Hatter grudgingly called out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That's the early warning system; someone has broken through the perimeter!" answered Charlie, who leapt from his hammock.

Hatter immediately stiffened. He stood and turned behind him to see the empty bed and sleeping bag, not inhabited (like it should be) by either Alice or Ellie.

"Where are the girls?" Hatter grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He walked towards Charlie, seeing the knight fret and give orders to no one. Something in front of him caught his eye: Alice's coat.

_Oh shit. _"No. No! I need a horse." _Alice, I could imagine. But Ellie, how could you let yourself get into danger like that._

Charlie led Hatter to where the horses were kept. Hatter immediately grabbed horse gear and started preparing a horse to go and find the girls.

"Wh-which way are we going?"

"You don't have to go, Charlie. This isn't your fight."

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong. You led the Alice of legend to me for a reason. Call it what you will-divinity, fate, an alignment of forces beyond mortal understanding-in time you will see that I am the true paladin here and you are merely a harbinger. Besides, you'll never find her without my help; remember, I am also well-versed in the black arts."

Charlie then proceeded to be connecting to the supernatural forces to find a lead to Alice; Hatter was paying no attention to anything Charlie was saying. All he could think about was to go and find the girls; he wasn't going to let Ellie get into any trouble. He told her himself: he wasn't going to lose her. He finally finished getting the saddle on the horse and mounted. He turned the horse around and walked it in the opposite way of Charlie, who was stilling muttering to himself about the black arts.

"You're going the wrong way, harbinger! We should go west."

Hatter turned and gave a questioning look to Charlie.

"You go west. I'm going east."

The two men looked at each other.

"Why?"

"They're going to the Hearts Casino. Well, Alice is. Ellie is following her." With that, Hatter galloped away.

* * *

**-Back to Alice and Ellie-**

It seemed like we've been walking for hours. The sun was well out now, its rays beating down on our heads. I shrugged out of my jacket, the material too warm for the weather. We were now making our way through a field of light gray bushes. That was until we saw men emerge out of the plant life. _The White Rabbit Organization._ The man with the white rabbit head stood right in front of us, him and another man dressed in black and wearing a black top hat.

"Hello girls. You look like you could use a little company," the rabbit-man greeted.

The two of us stood still, facing our enemies. "We're here to make a deal."

**Ahhhh! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Inspiration just crept up on me and I liked how this came out. I experimented and tried out writing in Hatter's point of view. What do you think? Was it effective or just…? Please give comments on this. Also, who do you think spoke the last line? (You have two options and no wrong answers-I'm not even sure. Both characters have it in them to say the line to the White Rabbit Organization. That's why it was hard for me to decide which should be credited with saying it…well any thoughts?) If not, I will still thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. Until next time…**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Hello again! Thank you for being patient with me (been on vacation and school work has been a pain…on top of that: I will have several days of testing. Whoo!) However, I am glad to see the support my story has gotten and will work diligently to keep updating soon. Also, I made a cover pic for the story (hope everyone likes), courtesy of a Hot Topic shirt I have (love that store). Enough talking. Here it is: chapter 6! **

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_There we were, Alice and I, surrounded by the White Rabbit Organization. Alice was determined to make a deal: the ring for Jack. I was anxious to see if it would work. The leader of the group, Mad March (aka the rabbit-headed fellow) didn't respond but motioned us to follow him. We both walked towards the Scarab with Suits on every side following close behind. As we entered, I turned to look at Alice, who in turn looked towards me. Her face showed no emotion but I saw that her eyes showed uncertainty. I bit my lip, hoping that we made the right choice._

After we descended the Scarab, the head Suit led us through the casino. Alice and I used this time to look at the use of the oysters that were kidnapped from our world. I looked on with horror as they looked to be hypnotized and stuck to the floor. At one instance I saw one brightly glow and the color draining from their face; I glanced at their feet and saw that the glow was transferring down into the floors. It was inhumane; causing each person to feel a certain way and then draining them of that emotion to sell to others. I clenched my hands into fists and angrily glared at the back of the Suit's head. I heard Alice behind me state that they were half asleep. _Only if it was just that._

We arrived at two elaborate red doors. Anticipation caused goose bumps to rise on my skin as the doors soon opened and we were led inside the room. At the front was who I assumed to be the King and Queen of Hearts, sitting down on thrones and assessing us as we entered. The head Suit went to stand on the side of another Suit and Mad March went to stand before the two rulers of Wonderland.

"I brought the broad." Mad March stated.

"Excellent," the King responded, rising from his throne, "now where's the ring, Alice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I slightly turned my pupils to glance at Alice with my peripheral vision. She seemed calm and poised. _Possibly part of the plan?_

"She's lying, of course." I looked up at the source of the voice. The Queen. Now that I could see her closely, she looked familiar. _Where have I seen her before?_

"We could search her again, of course. More thoroughly." With each word the King stepped closer to us. I stood still and assumed what I thought was a brave face. My insides however were like mush; there we were right in front of the Queen and her court and from what I heard about her from Hatter, she was not good. And wasn't her favorite line 'Off with their head' from what I read as a kid. I gulped.

"Won't do you any good." Alice responded, looking straight ahead, still aloof to the situation.

"Where did you hide it, girl?" the Queen spoke with her booming voice down to us. _Where do I know her from? _I racked my brains for the answer.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never worn a ring in my life."

"We know Jack gave you the ring, Alice. The White Rabbit told us. Heaven rest his soul," my eyes widened at this. _The old man with the white pigtails. He's dead? _I glanced at the Queen and sworn I saw a small smirk on her features. "But the question is: did you leave it in your world?"

"Winston, you idiot. Now she knows we don't know whether she brought it with her." The Queen glared down at the King. I stopped the little chuckle trying to surface.

"Oh. That's right. Sorry dearest. This interrogation business is very tricky." The King took several steps to think then spun around. "Wait! Is she really that clever?"

"Oh, yes, I think she just may be." The Queen stood from her seat and was walking down towards us. "You walked into Mad March's trap on purpose, didn't you? You wanted him to trap you, because you didn't know your way here. You'd only do that, of course, if you had hidden the ring first. Somewhere very discreet. Am I right? Your plan was to cut a deal with one of my cohorts, make your demands, and return the ring only when they've been met. But suddenly, you find yourself face to face with the Queen of Hearts herself. The most powerful woman in the history of literature. And you don't know whether you can go through with it; you've lost your nerve. That about sums it up, doesn't it."

"No." Alice spoke up. "I haven't lost my nerve. A smile arose on my face. _Go Alice!_

"So then, Alice my dear, what are your demands?"

"I want you to free my boyfriend, Jack Chase, and send all of us home. Me. Jack…and Ellie. When we're certain that we're safe, I'll tell you where the ring is."

The Queen turned to look at me. Giving me recognition of my existence. I saw her eyes widen slightly but I think it was the trick of the light because her eyes were still their cold stare.

"I see. Number 9! Go fetch this Jack Chase." The Queen broke her eye contact with me and turned to stare right at Alice.

"But ma'am-" the Suit began.

"Do as you're told!"

The suit, Number 9, scrambled to the red doors; as he could open them, the doors revealed a person heading in. Jack. Wearing a red suit. Uh oh.

"What a coincidence? It appears Jack Chase was waiting just outside the door. Me wonders why?"

Alice turned quickly and a worried look adorned her face as she glanced at his appearance.

"Jack." With that Alice ran and sprung her arms around him in an embrace. The scene looked sweet but something seemed wrong for me. When they separated, Alice looked all over him to make sure he was fine. He calmed her down but was questioning the reason for her being there. Then, Jack caught a glimpse of me standing and observing them in the distance; his face contorted in a flurry of confusion and…worry?

"We found her, running around the forest all on her todd, so I brought her here. I was very curious what sort of tart my son's been hanging around with these days."

"Son?" Alice muttered out. I looked towards Jack and the Queen and I had to say that there was no resemblance whatsoever between the two. But the statement that the Queen just told broke Alice's heart. I knew; I could see it in her eyes.

"His real name is Jack Heart. He lied to you about that too."

"Mother." Jack interrupted. I couldn't take it anymore; I ran towards Alice and stood right by her side, all the while glaring at Jack with the deadliest glance I could muster.

"Don't 'Mother' me you odious quisling. Your girlfriend has hidden the Stone of Wonderland out there in the bushes somewhere."

The next thing that came out of Jack's mouth shocked me.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's nothing to me."

"So why did you give her my ring?"

"As I've said a thousand times before, I didn't give it to her: she took it. She was an affair, that's all. Someone to pass the time with while I explored her world. I took the ring so as to be certain I had the power to return. Little did I know she'd go through my things while I slept. Alice, tell us where you hid the ring." Alice looked confused. Heck, I was confused. "I didn't ask you to come here. I certainly didn't ask you to hide the ring. So, come on, tell everyone where it is."

That's where I snapped. I turned to see Alice's tough demeanor shatter; the façade of being okay, knowing her dad left her, everything broke apart. The one good thing she had turned to be a lie. I couldn't have that. I turned and gave Jack a good slap. My hand stung but that didn't matter; no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it.

"Now, Ellie, dear. You shouldn't have done that to your brother." Those words reached my ears and my eyes snapped to see who spoke them. The Queen.

"What?"

"Ellie, you don't recognize me? Your mother." Everything fell into place in my mind. My mother. Right before she left me. I could picture in my mind her bright auburn hair and her glittering eyes and her great smile that shone in the darkness. No wonder she looked familiar; throughout the years, though age had set on my mother's appearance, I could recognize the very same characteristics. And that scared me. And angered me.

"No. NO! You are not my mother!"

"Elizabeth Grannel! How dare you speak to your mother in that tone!"

My eyes widened. Now that was proof; the Queen of Hearts, my mother. I turned to look at Jack, an apparent red mark, the shape of a hand print, was forming on his face. Jack, my brother. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Alice and she took me in her arms as my legs began to shake uncontrollably and I felt myself collapsing.

"I won't tell anyone where it is until you have taken us both home," Alice replied.

"Perhaps that's not such a bad idea." Jack turned and walked to his (our) mother. "If I take them home, you'll be sure to get it back."

"Brilliant. The only little niggle is, well, I wouldn't trust you if you told me the sun was round. I'm sure we can win over the lovely girl without having to go all the way back to smelly old home sweet home."

Suddenly, the red doors opened once more and a blonde woman stood in the door way. She sauntered into the room and made her way towards us.

"Look whose here," the Queen smirked. "Duchess."

"Majesty." The Duchess acknowledged and curtsied.

"Jack, have you nothing to say to your fiancé?"

My mouth opened slightly. I felt Alice turn her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the woman. I tightened my grip on Alice to let her know I was still there for her.

"Don't tell me Jack forgot to mention his life-long love, his wildly romantic engagement and upcoming wedding?"

"So, this is…?" I turned to see Duchess examining Alice. Her hand tilted Alice's head left and right. "I'm starting to wonder about your taste, Jack. I mean, if you think she's pretty, what must you think of me?" Alice had enough (and so did I) as she flung Duchess's hand from herself. I gave a smoldering look at Duchess, daring her to say one more thing.

"He thinks you're the most glorious creature in the world; that's why he's marrying you." The Queen answered the previous question. "You see, Alice, dear. Jack has been engaged for months now. His flight through the Looking Glass was no more than a diversion. A stag spree. A wave goodbye to his mischievous youth." Duchess then proceeded to hang herself around Jack's shoulder, showing off that she had won. I was prepared to slap her.

The Queen approached us, her look changing to a fierce one of a predator stalking its prey. "You are going to tell us where you've hidden the ring." Just as the Queen was a few centimeters away from Alice's face, she stopped. "And then you're going to wish you had never laid eyes on my son."

"Well, I've better run." Jack escaped from the Duchess's grasp and took Alice from me, walking a few feet away so as to have room to speak. Jack grabbed Alice's hands and looked straight at her, with eyes that only I understood, eyes filled with love. _There's a whole other story behind this. I know._

"I forgive you for taking the ring. I know you're upset with me, and I don't blame you." Jack took Alice and gave her a hug, ending it with a kiss on the side of her head. However, if I saw correctly, I saw him whisper something in her ear before they came apart.

Jack called to Duchess and the two of them left the room. The Queen commanded the head Suit to take Alice to the 'truth room'. I, on the other hand, was left to stay with the Queen and King for 'family bonding time'.

"So, how have you been, Ellie?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and refused to look at her. The King gave an awkward smile at me, which I returned. I felt bad for the guy if he had to deal with my 'mother' all this time.

"Now, Ellie. You've hurt my feelings."

"I don't care." I looked straight into the Queen's eyes. "You left me. Me and dad. Why?"

"I had to leave. This world was falling apart, so I had to help them. I gained power and now everything is going great. Well, except for your brother. But at least he's led you back here, to your family."

"You are **not** my family!" And Wonderland is not better; it's worse. I've seen everything and it's terrible; I've seen people starving, almost dying; I've seen innocent people, your so-called oysters, being drained. All of this just for your system of instant gratification."

I stood up and stalked towards the Queen. I glared down at her (for she was sitting down on her throne). Hatred present in my eyes.

"So I see the Resistance has planted their ideas into your head. Shame. I was so happy to see my only daughter again. No matter. We'll soon be a happy family again. Number 9!"

The same Suit she called earlier arrived. "Yes, your majesty."

"Take Ellie to the torture room; we need to get all this filth the Resistance placed in her out."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**-Hatter's POV-**

As we arrived at the casino, we came up with a strategy. We proceeded to one side of the building and I knocked on the door.

"Hi!" Hatter spoke with enthusiasm, masking his anxiety of finding Ellie.

"Who the hell are you?" the man questioned, several feet taller than both Hatter and Charlie, and glaring down at the two men in front of him.

"We're the new act-Robinson and Duckworth. He's Robinson-" pointing to Charlie, trying his best not to blow the cover with his giggles, "and I'm Duckworth. We're Guardians to the Mesmeric Portals of the Cosmos. Stage hypnotists."

"This is good fun," Charlie said. The man at the door stared questioningly at them.

"He means the act." With that I took off my hat and played with it, finally throwing it in the air so high it took about a minute to land back (perfectly) on my head.

The man looked convinced and turned his head to shout behind him whether they had clearance for stage hypnotists. This was the opportunity I needed; I whistled and drew the man's attention back to me. I threw a punch at the man's face and completely knocked him out, giving us the chance to sneak into the building. We maneuvered through the hallways, past many women dressed as cards. We gave no interest to ourselves: all that mattered was to find Alice and Ellie and get them safely home. _Don't worry, Ellie. I'll find you. I promise._

"Let's split up and search intermediate floors."

"Why?"

I turned and faced Charlie. "Because we don't know where they are."

"I shall reach into the mist to lift the heavy veil that shrouds the oracle." Charlie began moaning loudly and I began getting nervous that people would get suspicious. I approached him and questioned what exactly he was doing.

Charlie opened his eyes and gestured with one hand as the other rested on his temple. "Down here. Take the second left at the stairs that lead up to the third floor, then after the double doors take the third walkway on the right, over the fitness center to reception 'B' and ask Sheila!"

"Sheila?"

"Maybe it's Shakena? Come on!" Though it was scary what Charlie could do, we had no time. We proceeded forward according to Charlie's 'oracle' directions and found that Alice was being kept in some sort of 'truth room'. However, when I asked where Ellie was, I found out she was held in a 'torture room'. I told Charlie to go and find Alice on his own, I had to find Ellie. _I'm on my way Ellie, hang on!_

* * *

**-Back to Ellie-**

There I was in a room, strapped to a chair. _That woman is not my mother; she wouldn't do any of that. Something happened to her, I know it._

"I know what you're thinking. But it isn't so nohow."

"Contrariwise, if it was so, it might be, and if it were so, it would be. But as it isn't it aint. That's logic."

"I am Dr. Dee, and this is my brother…"

"Dr. Dum."

"Our job is to open you up, pull everything out…"

"Until we find the very thing we're looking for."

The two began to laugh and shivers ran up my spine. My eyes began to droop as I heard them both say, "Relax. Let your mind go. Allow yourself to fall into a deep sleep."

I opened my eyes and saw myself again at the field outside the Kingdom of the White Knights.

"Who are you looking for?" I heard.

"Hatter."

"Go to him." I proceeded to run down the hill and enter the kingdom. I navigated the land and arrived at the familiar campsite and noticed the very man I sought. He turned his head and I ran and leapt into his arms.

"Aww. How adorable. It seems our friend has a companion."

"I wonder what it would be like to lose him."

I felt Hatter move away from me. As I stared at him, I let out a scream. Blood was on the side of his head and coming from his mouth. His eyes looked glassy and he began to fall forward. I held onto him tight but as I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. I felt myself shaking and tears pricked the sides of my eyes.

"Oh, it seems as though the companion creates happiness for our friend. As well as sadness."

"Stop it!" I screeched out, all the while gently bringing myself and Hatter down to the ground as to be in a more comfortable position.

"Only if you promise the Queen to forget all this Resistance thinking."

I didn't answer. I then saw Hatter beginning to disappear from my grasp. I clutched onto him but he began to become colder and his breathes becoming shallow.

"No! Hatter, stay with me!"

"Hurry. He's about to die."

"Make the promise."

"Okay! Okay! I promise!"

"Promise what?"

"I promise to-" But before I could finish my sentence, Hatter appeared behind me and pulled me from my feet.

"Hey, Ellie. Stop crying; it's okay. I'm here. It's really me."

"Hatter?" I looked at him. He was unscathed. I turned behind me and only saw the wildlife of the forest. I turned back and smiled and embraced him as tightly as I could, afraid he was going to disappear again.

"Who's that?"

"Go away! This is a private session!"

"Come on, Ellie! Let's get out of here!" Hatter grabbed my hand and the two of us ran up the hill; Hatter turned to the left and a door appeared in front of us. As we passed through the doorway, I saw that we were in the casino once more.

"Alice and Charlie are waiting for us."

I followed Hatter and we ran down flights of stairs, Suits quickly behind us. As we ran down a hallway, Suits appeared in front of us as well. We turned left and went into an elevator; we were safe as the door closed just before any Suits could come inside.

"Up? Why up?" I asked, noticing Hatter press the elevator button.

"Do we have a choice?"

"You guys shouldn't have come. You could get yourselves killed."

"Did Alice give the ring up?"

"No. But she has things under control."

"She tried to cut a deal with the Queen didn't she?"

"She was getting close."

"Getting close? Maybe I'm wrong but negotiations didn't appear to be going so well; Alice ended up in the 'truth room' and you ended up in the 'torture room'."

"Alice just needed more time."

"For what? You really think the Queen is just going to send you, Alice, and her boyfriend home?"

"No."

"No, of course not."

"Because Jack is her son." Jack stood still, staring right at me. I wanted to say more but the elevator doors opened and two Suits stood in the distance, staring at us. The two of us exited quickly and saw that Charlie and Alice exited their own elevator. Together, all of us approached the Suits. Hatter took on one Suit while Charlie, being the courteous knight, took on the other, with Alice protected behind him. Charlie was being pummeled, so Alice took over with her martial arts. I cringed as Hatter took multiple punches to the face. Hatter was pushed against the top of the building close to the edge. But he punched the Suit in the gut, slammed his head against the concrete of the building, proceeded to wipe the blood from his mouth and pick up his hat, and then gave a final punch to knock the Suit unconscious. I ran up to him and examined his wounds, placing my hand on his chest.

"Are you okay, Hatter?"

A light tinge of pink appeared on his face but he smiled, but then cringed as pain shot through his body. "Don't worry about me. We have to leave before more come."

I nodded and noticed Alice had flipped her Suit on his back. However, Hatter hadn't seen that, and as Charlie gave the Suit the final blow to knock him out, Hatter looked completely unnerved by the possibility that Charlie could knock him out. _I'll just let him think all he wants._ I gave a little chuckle.

"What now?"

"We get on one of those," Hatter pointed out machines left out by one side. They were machines shaped to look like flamingoes.

"Articulated birds of the Empyrean. What genius!" Charlie marveled.

"These things fly?" Alice questioned.

"We have no time to think, just get on."

I walked to the edge of the building and looked down.

"I am not getting on that," I stated.

"It's perfectly safe, sort of."

"I have a thing about flying," I explained. "Actually, it's more of the possibility of falling and the heights," I corrected.

More Suits arrived and they started shooting at us.

"Yeah? I got a thing about bullets," Hatter countered, "Look. I'll do the flying, all you have to do is hold on. Look at me. I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think it would be okay."

I nodded. I mounted the vehicle and held onto Hatter as tightly as I could.

"How do you get it to fly?" I heard Charlie ask, as I saw multiple Suits running towards us. Charlie pushed a red button on the top of the flamingo's head and screamed as he launched forward.

"Like that, I suppose?"

"That's fast." I squeaked, staring at the growing distance between us and Charlie.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." I held onto Hatter, placing my head on his back and closing my eyes, going to my happy place. I inhaled in his scent and smiled to myself, feeling my heart beat at an unusual speed.

Alice followed close behind us.

* * *

**And that's it for now. Thank you everyone for waiting; I purposely made this extra long just for you. Hope you've all enjoyed reading it and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible. Just knowing there are people reading gives me incentive to write and update. I also made Ellie be tortured by Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum; well since it's science fiction there could possibly be 2 sets of the doctors. Who knows? It makes a good story though. Thanks again for reading! If possible, review on how I'm doing. I like to improve for my readings, but if not: Until next time…**


	7. The Reunion

**Hello hello hello! Just writing this story and seeing reviews and favorites and followers that the story is getting….AHHH I'm just smiling right now. Smiling! So happy! But really if it wasn't for Nick Willing and his show and the beautiful Andrew Lee Potts, my story would not exist. And…I just can't… I just want to squeal and fangirl and thank goodness none of you can see me now acting like this (but if you feel the same, we're friends!) Well, I have said all for right now. Chapter 7, here we go!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_As I clung tightly onto Hatter's jacket, as we soured through the sky on a flying flamingo machine, I tried to ignore the realization that we were thousands of feet above the water and just enjoyed the ride. The wind soured through my hair. The little distance between me and Hatter. My cheeks burned and my heart beat faster. Could I possibly like Hatter? Well, the thought of him dying did sadden me. And Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum did point out how Hatter made me happy. But…I didn't think this classified me as having feelings for him. Right? I hadn't had a boyfriend for some time now…but I barely knew Hatter. But there was something there, or else I wouldn't feel the way I would. Ugh! What's going on with me?_

I shook my head clear of these thoughts as Hatter turned his head slightly to look at me.

"I suppose it's his lofty airs and graces, huh? That's why Alice likes him."

"Jack? No, he doesn't have any airs or graces."

"Really? Then, what then?"

_Why would he be so concerned? _"Look, just shut up and drive!" Hatter kept looking at me, but said nothing else and turned back to look where we were flying. My eyes skimmed his overall appearance and I must admit he was handsome. But his offhand questioning of the reason Alice would be into Jack left me with a hole in my heart. We continued to remain in our silence as I went to rest my head on his back. My mood being in a state of despair and a frown stuck on my face, I just wanted us to quickly reach land. Not even Charlie's joyful yells next to us could cheer me up. To make matters worse, I could feel things fly past us and loud noises coming from behind. I turned my head to look and saw that the Suits had followed us, flying on similar flamingo machines and guns in their hands.

They shot at us and I saw that they had hit Charlie's engine. Black smoke ascended and he was quickly falling.

"I'm going down!" Charlie yelled as he became smaller and smaller, getting farther away from us.

"No!"

"Charlie!"

My eyes stared in horror as Charlie finally reached the surface of the water and plummeted, causing a large splash of water to spring up before falling back down. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Bullets continued to fly past us as we focused on our current situation: the Suits were still after us.

"Ellie, hold on!" No sooner had Hatter said this, our engine was shot. We quickly followed Charlie's lead and approached the water as we dropped down. My hands tightly gripping around Hatter's waist for dear life. I heard Alice scream before both Hatter and I crashed into the water and I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ellie. Ellie, please wake up," I heard as I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and everything was distorted. It took a couple of seconds before my eyes readjusted, but when they did, there was Hatter staring right at me, several inches away from my face. I jumped up out of fright and our heads collided with each other's.

"Ow." I rubbed my head with one hand as Hatter offered me his hand, his other hand also rubbing his injured head. I gladly took his help and when I was back on my feet I released his hand and looked around us. My whole body was soaking wet and it seemed we were washed ashore after we crashed. A thought struck me then. I took off on my own; I heard Hatter follow close behind me but I chose to ignore him.

"Charlie! Charlie! Alice!" I yelled, trying to find some sign that they too were safe.

"If they made it, there should be some tracks," Hatter pointed out. I ignored him once more.

"Charlie! Alice!"

"We're sitting ducks on this beach. Ellie, where's the ring?"

I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn to look at him. "It's safe."

"Safe, where?"

A dead silence passed by us.

"You don't trust me? Even after all those moments I saved you; I risked my neck getting you out of there."

I turned to face him. "Why did you risk your neck?" This caught Hatter off-guard but he soon recovered.

"Unbelievable. Why are you being so ungrateful?"

"Look, I understand; I don't blame you. Your people need you. The ring could make all the difference." I looked him right in the eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

Hatter rushed forward and grabbed both of my shoulders. "Is that why you think I did that? Did everything? Just for the ring?"

I looked away and took a couple steps back to distance us. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I looked past Hatter and saw a figure lying on the beach. I gasped and ran towards it, completely ignoring Hatter's presence. As I reached the figure, I saw that it was Alice. I took her in my arms and lightly shook her awake.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice's eyes fluttered before they opened. She looked around her before focusing on me; when she had gathered her bearings, she smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Ellie, I'm glad that you're safe. Where's Charlie? Where's Hatter?"

"Right here, but we don't know where Charlie is," Hatter answered as he reached the two of us. I looked to the sides and felt the atmosphere change a little. Alice did too as she gave me a concerned look.

"Alice, where's the ring?" Hatter persisted. I got up and pulled Alice with me. "Like I said before, Hatter, it's in a safe place."

"It's okay, Ellie. This shows Hatter is a man of integrity but first I need to use it to get my father out."

I stared blankly back at Alice. _Her dad? He's here?_

"Your father?" Hatter was utterly confused.

"He's here. Jack slipped me his watch," Alice started explaining, as she went to pull the watch from her pocket. _So Jack did whisper something in her ear. _Something clicked in my brain: Jack went to find Alice to help her reunite with her father. I smiled at this new development. Alice flipped the watch to look at its back. "R.H. Robert Hamilton. I remember this watch; it's his for sure. Look it's stuck on the exact date and time that he disappeared-March 23rd. I mean he's in the casino somewhere." Alice stared at the two of us, expectantly.

"That's great news, Alice. You've been looking for him forever, and now he's so close." I took both of Alice's hands and squeezed.

Hatter however went and crushed that hope. "He's lying," he stated, point-blank.

Alice frowned and turned, starting to walk along the shore. "Jack took a big risk passing this to me."

"And you believe him," Hatter asked incredulously, following Alice. I followed after them.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's lied to you, about everything!" The two of them stopped in their tracks and so did I. "I'm stunned. Why are you even defending him?"

"Because he's trying to help me."

"Really? Now let's just think about this: he took the ring from his mother. He gave it to you. Why? It made you a target, Alice. Made both you and Ellie targets. Why is he even going around pretending to be someone else anyway?"

"He's hiding from them."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I ran up to Alice and Hatter and placed myself in between them, distancing them from each other. Everything grew quiet until Alice spoke once more, almost in a whisper. "He's engaged. To a duchess."

"So he's two-timing?" Alice shook her head no. "And now all of a sudden, he tells you that your father has been in the casino all this time. Does that not seem a little bit fishy?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a coincidence; he's a bad guy, Alice." Now that sparked something in me.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How would you know? It's not like you spent that much time with him, not like Alice did. You probably haven't even had any contact with him. Yes, he might have been lying. Yes, he might be the son of the Queen of Hearts. But does that really mean he's bad; does the title really make the person. I believe Jack has something more to him than what the surface shows. You could say the same about us too; we've only known each other for a little bit. And now it seems to me that Jack is the better man than you've been, Hatter. He's trying to help Alice find her father, and if you're not, I guess this is separate ways." I stood my ground, my face held a determined look. Alice gripped my hand tightly. Hatter stood stunned, not knowing how to respond; his eyes held a look I couldn't discern: sadness, guilt, disappointment, shame. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment, only breaking when we heard yodeling coming behind us. A smile broke out on my face as recognition set in.

All of us ran toward the noise, finding Charlie sitting in front of a big fire.

"Hey! Nonny nonny!" Charlie sang/chanted.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, running as fast as I could and soon reached him, as Alice and Hatter straggled behind. I threw my arms around him in an embrace. Charlie was startled in the beginning but soon returned the hug.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to go back in the water and look for you again." The two of us separated, giving Alice her turn at a hug.

"How did you get ashore with all that armor on?" was Hatter's first reaction to seeing Charlie again.

"I'm a knight. Besides, I invented a very useful whirly-majingamathing, which I can't tell you about. It's classified; patent pending. Very hush-hush, that sort of thing."

Hatter shook his head before placing his hat back on. "We should get off this beach before we get spotted."

"No!" Alice stood her ground, me alongside her. "Listen guys, I'm really grateful for what you did, getting me out of the casino but I have to go back."

"Why are you still hooked on Jack?" Hatter, getting really frustrated, questioned.

"I told you; he was trying to help me."

"Really, because to me, it seems like he was using you."

"And you're not," I injected.

Hatter looked straight at me. "Don't you care what's happening? All the people's lives that are getting ripped apart by the Queen?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Then give the Resistance a chance. If we get to the top man, he'll help us."

"Do you know him?" Alice looked interested.

"Yes. No, not exactly. No one knows his true identity, but he goes by a codename: 'Caterpillar'. Give me a few hours; I'll slip back into the city and I'll make contact. You guys can stay with Charlie in the fortress. You'll be safe there. If I'm not back by nightfall, do it your way."

We nodded. Alice and Charlie gathered up Charlie's armor so we could leave immediately and reach the fortress before it got too dark. Hatter was about to leave to find his smuggling boat before I grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Hey, you promise to be back by nightfall?" I asked, looking down at my shoes.

I felt my chin being lifted up. As I looked up, I gasped as I stared into Hatter's eyes. "I promise; remember: I won't let any harm come to you, and I certainly won't leave you alone. And…I'm sorry for back there. What I said, it was out of hand." I nodded, accepting his apology. I was shocked when Hatter came forward and kissed the top of my head. I looked back down again to hide my blush; I looked up to watch Hatter getting farther away and eventually disappearing amongst the leafy green of the forest.

* * *

The three of us sat at our campsite in the kingdom: Alice fiddling with her father's watch, Charlie breaking large tree branches for firewood, and me concentrating on those last moments spent with Hatter (where he kissed my forehead before he left), where I then proceeded to smile to myself from the memory.

Both Alice and I looked up at Charlie broke the silence among us.

"How old were you when your father disappeared?" The question directed at Alice.

Alice was taken aback by the sudden question but simply responded with "ten".

"Huh? Must have been a shock."

"You know how kids are: they blame themselves for stuff like that." As their conversation was going on, I moved to sit beside Alice and took her hand in mine.

"You okay?" Alice asked me. I nodded, knowing she was referring to the discovery of the whereabouts of my mom.

"I was ten once. I was ten when the armies came-one of three squires to the real White Knight." Charlie stated. Alice and I turned to look at each other, confused of what he just said.

"My job was to carry the great lance. But when it really mattered, when I was needed the most, I…lost my nerve and I ran," Charlie couldn't look at us. "I hid for three days, and when I came out, everyone was dead, even the magnificent Red King up there on his throne. At first, I wished I died with them. But after a while, a deeper feeling took over. I wanted a second chance; I wanted to avenge them. So I stole the White Knight's armor, his name, his courage, and I waited for the right time." Charlie looked up, his eyes glassy and a smile on his face. "When you showed up, both of you, I knew the right time had finally arrived."

Now everything made sense. The reason Charlie survived, why he was so proud of himself, why he was excited to know Alice. He felt responsible for the Knights' downfall, and this could be his chance to make up for it.

I went to Charlie and gave him a hug, putting all my emotion into it. I reassured him that despite what he may think, I didn't think him to be a coward. Heck, if I was the last of my kind I probably would go insane. Charlie, all on his own, was able to live this long by himself in the woods. He smiled at this. I could see the small glimpse of sadness still in his eyes but at least he held onto his hope. Charlie told us that he was exhausted from his recollection of past memories and that he was going to take a nap; I bid him a good rest. As he stood and went to his hammock, I caught the look on Alice's face.

'What are you thinking about?' I mouthed to her.

'You'll see. Wait until Charlie is asleep,' she mouthed back to me.

* * *

**-Hatter's Point of View-**

As I was back within the walls of the city, I was cautious of my whereabouts. One bad move and either the Resistance or the Suits could be set on my trail. I made my way through the streets, looking this way and that, until I reached the dilapidated part of the city. The concrete of sidewalk changed to grass and I soon caught sight of my target.

Dormouse made his way through the grass towards me. I hid around the corner and waited for him to reach me. As he turned and was within my grasp, I reached for him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding him a couple inches off the ground and held his back against the building.

"Ahhh! Not the face! Not the-!" he started, before he realized it was me. "Hatter? What do you want?" he questioned, frightened by my sudden appearance.

"Just keep your voice down, Dormie. I need you to get a message to Caterpillar."

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"Don't be cute. I haven't got the time."

"Dodo's the only one I know in the Resistance. I'm not even sure Caterpillar exists. He's probably some mythical figure made up to keep us treading the mill."

I looked to my left and right making sure no one was around. _This is taking too long._ I wasn't sure I could make contact with Caterpillar and now Dormie's saying he might not even exist. I sighed. "You tell Dodo to get a message to him then: we still have what they want. We're ready to make a deal." I released Dormie and turned to get back to Ellie…and Alice and Charlie, of course.

I left with a heavy pit in the bottom of my stomach. _Hopefully Caterpillar is real and he'll be able to help us._ As I was about to reach my smuggling boat, Dormie came running after me.

"Hatter!"

I turned my head, thoughts interrupted.

"The Resistance is able to help!" I grinned and started up the boat, now more eager to get back to share the good news.

When I reached the kingdom and saw that the girls weren't there, a million different thoughts swam through my head. _Oh, not again! _Everything led to bad outcomes that made me cringe. I spotted Charlie snoring in his hammock and slowly approached him.

When I was couple of inches from his face, I yelled out his name. He was startled and rolled right out of his hammock and onto the ground.

"You're supposed to be looking after Ellie and Alice." I pointed out.

"I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't really asleep. I had simply let my soul lift out of its mortal shell to stand sentry on a higher plane."

I normally would tolerate his ridiculous excuses but worry got the best of me. I mean, what if Ellie got hurt? And Alice along with her? "Where are the girls?"

* * *

**-Back to Ellie's Point of View-**

Alice and I stood in a clearing on the outskirts of the kingdom. When Charlie fell asleep, Alice told me her plan and we went to set it in motion. Afterwards, we went to get some fresh air. We remained there, just looking at the surrounding areas and thinking what it was like before the Queen of Hearts took control and slaughtered the White Knights. I heard a snap from behind us and turned. My heart stopped.

"Hatter?" Alice turned her head to look as well but I paid no attention. I ran towards him and when I reached him, threw my arms around him.

"I told you I would be back," he whispered in my ear.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back," I replied.

"You still don't trust me?" I released him and shook my head. We exchanged smiles as Alice walked towards us.

"Good news. The Resistance wants to help. They're sending a special agent who will take us to see Caterpillar." I turned to look at Alice.

"How soon till he gets here?" Alice inquired.

"Those guys can move pretty fast when they need to-" Hatter began before he stopped short, looking to his left.

Both Alice's and my eyes traveled to where Hatter was looking. In the distance laid the vast statues of the Knights' kingdom. The sight of these colossal monuments lining the horizon.

"You're going to join them aren't you? Fight alongside them?"

"I have to try. As Dodo said, I've lived my life playing both sides of the court. It's the only way I could stay alive." I grabbed onto one of Hatter's arms and rested my head against him. "I made the Hearts think I was working for them, while I fed their enemies. Those days are over." Hatter turned to look me in the eyes. I nodded my understanding. He then proceeded to look at Alice, who copied my movements. "Come on. Charlie was worried about you guys."

All of us made our way back to the kingdom. I led the way, followed by Alice, and then Hatter. I reached the camp site before the two and went to find Charlie. However, I went and was shocked at what I saw. More like who I saw. In front of me stood Jack, aka my brother. Charlie laid tied up on the ground. "I know what you're thinking: how could anyone sneak up on me, of all people? And in my own manor, too?"

"Are you okay, Charlie?" When he gave an affirmative answer, I focused my attention in front of me.

"Jack."

"Ellie."

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me, 'mother' told you to keep an eye on me," I spat out.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me, I would have told you. But there wasn't a right time to-" Jack began.

"Oh, there wasn't a right time? So even after all that time getting to know me. That time when I let you take me back home when I visited the studio and you were there and Alice had to go home early. Remember that day? It was raining. I let you escort me home because you said it was dangerous. You dropped off Alice and then proceeded to drop me off. You wanted to come inside. You met my dad and you asked me later why my mom wasn't there. I told you. I told you how my mother left me and my dad when I was only eight. How I felt. How I blamed myself. You didn't think that was the perfect time to tell me? It was probably the same reason you didn't tell Alice about Wonderland, right? How I probably wouldn't believe you? Well…" I was gasping for air by then. Tears started streaming down my eyes. I stood shaking, my hands clenched in fists. All the emotions I kept trapped in me about my mom resurfaced from the dark recesses I kept them. How much she'd changed and how that scared me, disappointed me. I always imagined me finding my mom at my doorstep and her smothering me in hugs and kisses and begging me and my dad to forgive her. But that wasn't how it worked. Not in reality.

I didn't notice Jack had moved until I felt two arms wrapped around me. I rested my head in his chest, just letting his warmth come me.

"I know. I should have told you the truth, instead of having you find out back there. It's all my fault." I couldn't respond to this, just returned Jack's embrace. My tears stopped to only sniffles but we remained like that.

I heard footsteps approach but didn't remove myself from Jack. The footsteps stopped, only to be replaced by voices-two familiar ones.

"What's the matter?"-definitely Hatter's.

"What will I do if I get stuck here?" –definitely Alice's.

Jack stiffened when he noticed their presence. He released me but kept an arm around me. I turned to see Hatter and Alice a distance from us. Jack quietly stepped towards them, me in tow. As we neared them, I could distinctly hear them as they continued their conversation.

"Then I'll make sure you're okay."

What happened next just killed me. Hatter started inching his face toward Alice. I stopped frozen in my tracks, Jack too but I could see his other hand clenched in a fist. I looked in his eyes and could see jealousy clearly shown within them.

"I think your luck is finally changing." Hatter said, as the final nail was hit in the coffin. A deep hole was felt in my heart. _So Hatter likes Alice. Well, he didn't really say he liked me. Everything he did was to protect me because I was Alice's friend._ I could feel newly formed tears prick the sides of my eyes. Jack pulled me closer into him and rubbed his hand up and down my arm to sooth me.

"That's right it is," Jack interrupted them just as their lips were about to meet. The two of them turned to see us. Jack walked forward and I followed, still by Jack's side. "Hello, Alice. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Hatter lightly pushed Alice behind him, to shield her from Jack. I gripped onto Jack, trying to hold my sadness within me. Jack turned to look at me, giving me an understanding look. He was going through the same thing: having someone you love not reciprocating your feelings. Hatter saw our exchange and noticed Jack's arm around me. He shot me a look but I looked at the ground to avoid his eyes. He glared at Jack, which Jack responded with one of his own. I looked up at Alice, questioning her. 'Weren't you the one who wanted me to figure out my feelings for Hatter?' I mouthed to her. 'Well, I did. I guess it's too late.'

'It's not what it looks like,' she responded, pleading with her eyes. I didn't believe her though. I knew what I saw: Alice didn't stop Hatter's advance. She could have, but she didn't. There we all stood: Hatter protecting Alice, while glaring at Jack. Alice sending me apologetic glances, while I ignored her. Hatter trying to catch my attention, but I also was ignoring him. Jack protecting me, while going through the same situation as I was, with Alice having feelings for Hatter (and Jack still having feelings for Alice). Jack and Hatter stood having a battle of glares.

* * *

**And that's all for now. Whoo! Chapter 7 done! Thanks everyone for reading (as always). Your support keeps me writing. How did I do? Comment/ review- not required though. Until next time…**


	8. The Search for Family

**Ahhhh! I'm a terrible person. I wanted to be one of those authors who update at regular intervals,...but as you can see, that didn't happen. Urgh! School and allergies and being sick and everything is against me. I feel terrible also because I receive notifications and am happy when people like my stories and comment about wanting to read the next chapter. I feel guilty when I keep you guys waiting. So now, no more waiting! Here goes chapter 8!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_There we all stood-me and Jack, across us Hatter and Alice-a certain tension in the air. Hatter seemed to have feelings for Alice; I understood. Alice was a strong, independent woman, as opposed to me. She was the one who could bring down the Queen. Of course Hatter would fall for her. Regardless, my heart ached. I now knew, I had feelings for Hatter. And that was all they could be, just feelings-left unreciprocated. Beside me, stood Jack. Left behind as Alice went to another guy. I could see a great divide apparent between the two sides. No sooner would a great war occur and now our forces were weakened by this dilemma._

Hatter crouched down and quickly lunged at us, stick in hand. I barely blinked as I pushed Jack behind me and stared straight ahead, ready for the attack. Hatter stopped short, hurt in his eyes.

"Ellie, get out of the way."

"No, Hatter. If you want to get to Jack, you have to get through me first."

"Doesn't matter, Ellie. If he thinks he can take me on with that,"

"I'm not an old man." Hatter quickly turn his gaze at Jack, hostility growing dominant in his eyes.

"Look, nobody is fighting unless it is me, and I'm a black belt," Alice interjected, running in between me and Hatter.

I shrunk away from the close proximity of Alice to the more comfortable place beside Jack. Alice frowned at my actions, but I felt myself unsightly in comparison to her. Jack rubbed his hand soothingly on my arms.

"Whose your friend?" Jack asked Alice.

If I didn't know better, Alice looked guilty when she answered with "he's just a friend".

"Yes, you two look pretty friendly." Alice's gaze hardened.

"You jealous, Jack?"

"A little."

"Did I hear that right? The guy who's engaged to a duchess is worried about me?" I looked straight at Alice. _Of course. How stupid am I? It was a plan-Alice's plan. Get Jack jealous, see how he feels. Alice was broken-hearted when she found out Jack was engaged and now he'll feel the same when Alice has 'moved on'. Smart, but she is so selfish. How could she play with all our feelings like that? Smart though, I'll give her that._

Alice's eyes moved to stare at me. I slightly nodded to tell her I understood. I saw her release a sigh. Well, at least that connection is repaired.

"You know that was just an act," Jack tried to reason.

"No, I don't." Alice crossed her arms. She wasn't going to let Jack get away that easy.

"Come. I brought you a horse," Jack changed subjects.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Hatter moved past Alice and stood in front of Jack.

"You know she can't stay here." Jack returned.

The two men stood their ground, no indication of any backing-down.

"Stop it both of you!"

"I need to know about my dad," Alice spoke towards Hatter. She turned her attention to Jack, "is he here?"

"Yes, he's alive and well. And if you'll let me, I'll take you to him. But we'd better get going; we don't have much time. We're moving him into the city, and if we hurry, you can see him by nightfall. I have people helping me."

"What people?" Hatter spoke up. I turned to him to see disbelief etched on his features. They ignored him though.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, of course," Alice replied, almost breathless at the opportunity to be reunited with her dad.

Hatter grabbed onto Alice's wrist and pulled her towards himself. "Do not you trust this guy."

"He knows where my dad is."

"He'll say anything to get his hands on the ring."

"No, he hasn't asked for the ring. He doesn't want the ring-do you Jack?"

Awkward silence followed. "Yes, I do. We need the ring to get you home. The Looking Glass won't work without it."

"See, it is all just an act. Don't believe him. He's working for his mother." Hatter explained. I just about had enough, so I grabbed Hatter's leather jacket and spun him around. No thoughts in my mind except to shut him up, so I just did what my heart told me to: I kissed him. I kissed Hatter on the lips. Just a short chaste kiss. I released Hatter and turned back to the conversation, missing how flustered Hatter had gotten. He stood there, staring at me back. His face all red and a big goofy grin plastered on his face. He was silent for a while.

"Why am I alone then, Alice? Why aren't there five hundred Suits behind me? And how did I find you here in the middle of the forest?"

"How did you find us, by the way?" I was curious.

"He sent for me." Jack indicated towards Hatter. "I'm the agent who is supposed to escort you to Caterpillar."

We all sent him strange looks.

"Caterpillar recruited me into the Resistance. That's why I stole the ring and escaped to your world. It was supposed to trigger a coup. Unfortunately, well, you saw what happened. But if you give us back the ring, we can give it another try."

"You want to overthrow your mother?"

"I've seen what she's done up close. I know perhaps better than anyone, if I don't stop her, she'll destroy Wonderland. So who are you going to trust to get you and your father back home: a Resistance insider and future king, who has already scheduled your return trip through the Looking Glass, who cares for you more than anyone else in the world, or this man?"

Alice turned to Hatter, who looked dazed and unaware of what was going on. I blushed at the thought that maybe that was from the kiss but I was still angry at him and shook my head of the thought. Alice then looked towards me. Her eyes showed the question: 'should I trust him?' Without a doubt, I nodded an affirmative.

"Where's the ring, Alice?" Jack proceeded.

"It's where it belongs." She turned her head and looked at the skeletal remains of the Red King.

"I wish the best of luck to you, Alice," Hatter uttered his first words since I kissed him.

"You're coming with us," Alice responded, offended at the notion of leaving him behind.

"I don't think I fit in with the future king's plans."

"He's coming with us," Alice stated, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Caterpillar was very clear. The Resistance will help you on their terms: you must come alone. It's for your own safety and for your father's. Even Ellie can't come." Jack looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry, Alice. Your dream is coming true; you're going to meet your dad." I completely understood. I would have felt awkward being at the family reunion anyway.

"Hey. Believe me. You're better off with this guy," Hatter decided. My eyes widened at his statement. It wasn't but a couple moments before when it seemed he was enthralled by Alice. Now he was relinquishing his claim to her. I looked at Alice and saw her grin. I looked at Hatter and caught his eyes. It seemed time itself stopped before he looked away. Before he did thought, he gave me a wink. _Don't tell me. He was part of the plan , too!? Then that means…the kiss!_ My cheeks seemed to burn all the way down to the bone. I was so embarrassed.

"Go." Hatter urged. Alice was helped onto a horse by Jack before the two of them rode off to see Alice's father.

I untied Charlie, who proceeded to go and lie in his hammock and worry about Alice in the hands of one of the royal family. I tried to avoid Hatter but that plan failed when I ran into him. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"So…back there."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I played dumb. I could feel the heat rise up on my face again.

"Shall I remind you?" Hatter whispered in my ear. I stiffened when I felt contact on my lips. Hatter's lips…on my lips. I quickly relaxed and let my eyes close. I rested my arms around his shoulders as his hands laid around my waist. Eternity passed before we released for air. I bit my lips and looked down at the ground. I looked back up when Hatter lift up my chin.

"I like you, Ellie. I know it didn't seem like it before but Alice wanted to get revenge on Jack. I didn't know if you felt the same, seeing as you were so close with him."

I froze. I knew I had to tell him the truth, but what would happen if I did? Would he still like me? He acts so differently towards Jack, so hostile, just because he is related to the Queen. What if he acts that way towards me?

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

I didn't know it but my knees were getting weak; I started swaying side-to-side. Hatter led me to a log and we sat together. I took a deep breath.

"I am close to Jack, but not romantically."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack…is my brother."

Silence followed. I played with my fingers, nervous by the potential outcome. I saw Hatter open his mouth, but before he could speak, Charlie surprised us.

"We have to go after her."

Startled, I fell to the ground. Hatter fell backwards.

"Who? Alice?" Hatter answered, picking himself off the ground.

"Yes, I sense she is in danger."

* * *

**-Alice's Point of View-**

On horseback, Jack and I rode the long way back to the city to the meeting place to see my dad. After all these years, all these many years searching every possible city, I can see dad. I can ask him what happened. Why did he leave me and mom?

We rode until the sun was high up in the sky. The warm rays hit us and we grew weary. We stopped by a riverbank. The horses drank, while Jack and I tried to cool ourselves, splashing water on our hands and faces and necks. A nagging thought arose and nipped at me that I had to ask.

"So, who's the duchess?"

"My mother's creature. An arrangement. I have no feelings for her nor she for me. My heart belongs to you, Alice, completely. You believe that, don't you?"

I couldn't respond. I just gave a small smile and looked down at the water. _I know you had feelings for me before, or was that all part of the act?_

Suddenly, Jack looked up and stared at the surrounding wildlife.

"I think we should get going," Jack stated, as he clicked to signal the horses.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"It doesn't seem as though they are in trouble." I stated to myself, optimistically.

Charlie, Hatter, and I were following Alice and Jack on horseback. We each took three different routes, making sure none of the Suits were following them. So far, the discussion about me and Jack being related was being postponed as the current goal of keeping Alice safe was on everyone's mind.

The three of us reconvened as the city borders were coming into sight. We continued on foot, keeping up with Alice and Jack's quick paces through the city streets.

"It looks they are going into the Hospital of Dreams," Hatter muttered. "Stay close." Hatter grabbed my hand and led me forward, making sure I wouldn't look down. Charlie followed close behind.

* * *

As Jack led me through the corridors of the Hospital of Dreams, I could hear the loud screams of the 'inmates'-those who couldn't take the strong effects of the emotions drained from oysters and are slowly rehabilitating back to their original states.

We arrived to a room with a large Olympic-sized swimming pool. A man in a boat floated in the middle-this was Caterpillar.

"When was the last time you have seen your father?"

"When I was ten."

"Ten. A long time ago."

"Where is he?"

"Your father is a very difficult man to reach. We've been tracking him a very long time but never got close enough to pop the question. That's where you come in."

"Where I come in?"

"You oysters are contaminating our world. They must go back. Your dad is the only one who can release them. But I must warn you, he is not the same person you knew as a child. He's stuck. We are hoping you can help clear away his cobwebs. Only you can wake him."

"I don't understand."

"I came to your world so you could help us," Jack added.

"So everything between us, was about my dad?"

"It wasn't an act, Alice; I really do love you. You have to understand your father holds the key to our future."

"I don't believe it. You have been lying this entire time."

"Well, would you have believed him if he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know! Maybe!"

"I know I should have been honest but I can't turn back the clock. Will you help us, Alice? Your dad has been absorbed into our world, he has lost his memory. Help us. Help him."

Even with no response, I was dragged up stairs and led to the roof. Caterpillar pressed a button and the top of the roof transformed to a field of dirt. At the opposite end, two men held an older gentleman in a gray work outfit. I let out a gasp.

"Dad."

* * *

**And there's chapter 8. It didn't turn out how I wanted it but at least it's written. Sorry again for making everyone wait but I hope this makes up for it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Enjoy your lives until then. Until next time…**


	9. The First Battle

**In order to make up all the lost time and all the waiting everyone did, here is Chapter 9! Thank you everyone again for enjoying my writing!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_**-Alice's Point of View-**_

_I now know the truth. It wasn't the fickle finger of Fate who brought me Jack. All the times together. The happiness he brought me. It was all a lie. He went to my world only for one thing. To save Wonderland. Not a bad thing. I shouldn't be selfish. But…I just wanted one good thing to happen to me. After Dad left. And that one good thing did happen to me. I finally found Dad._

"Dad." I couldn't believe it. He looked just like he did those years again. Nothing else existed as I ran to get closer to him. Except he didn't recognize me. I knew that when I stared into his eyes. When I saw no hint of the happiness that would rise up whenever he came back home from work. I knew it before he said that one sentence that stopped me in my tracks.

"Who's this?"

"It's me, Daddy," I explained, tears already pricking the sides of my eyes.

"Another one of your tricks, Jack Heart?"

"Don't you know your own daughter?" Caterpillar tried, grabbing me by the shoulders and bringing me closer to my dad. Even after looking closely at me, nothing.

"You left when I was a kid."

"The White Rabbit kidnapped you many years ago and the doctors adjusted you to work in the laboratory." All that Caterpillar described swept over my father's head. He wouldn't believe it. He shook his head. I had to get him to remember.

"We've missed you so much," I exclaimed. I went closer to him, standing right in front of him. "Mom tries not to show it."

"Mom?"

"Carol. Your wife."

"You really think this 'charade' is going to turn me against the Queen?" my dad chuckled, all the while tears started to break free of their prison and slowly slide down my cheeks.

"Don't you remember anything?" I whispered.

"I remember my work at the institute-bioreductive enzymes, chemically-induced synesthesia, shadow theory-"

"What about your family? Our little yellow house?"

"I live- I live-" He paused. I smiled a little. _Maybe he's remembering. _"I live alone, in an apartment."

"Ray. You remember him. Your friend with the boat?"

"What is the point in all of this?" Dad puffed out frustrated. _No. He must remember something._

"Grapefruit and wheat germ. That's what you liked for breakfast." I recounted, determined to break through this spell, this brainwash. "And on Sundays, sometimes, we would go to that brunch place in Waverly and you would throw chickpeas at the ducks." I looked right at him and smiled. Hopeful.

"Your mother…." Everyone held their breath. "will be very upset when she hears about this Jack."

That was it. I had to stop. I had to accept it. "You don't even know who I am." My voice broke. Vision was getting blurred by the presence of tears. My lip quivered. A sob emerged. I could feel my throat constricting in on itself and my mouth grew dry.

"Don't cry jellybean." I froze. Tears still falling down my face, I looked up.

"Jellybean? Is that your special name for Alice?" Caterpillar encouraged.

"That's what you used to call me. And when our cat Dinah died, you held me in your arms for a whole hour, remember?" I sniffled. "Rocking me?" This was it. I reached into my pocket and took out Dad's wristwatch. "Remember this? It's your watch. You've always worn it." I held it up so he could see it.

"I've never worn a watch. We don't need them here."

I didn't hear him. I was so happy that he remembered me, somewhat. "It's kind of broken but it never really kept good time anyway. You didn't seem to mind." I held my dad's hand and inched the watch up until it rested on his wrist. I tightened it so it would fit him. "There."

I looked into his eyes again. I could see it. Recognition. It was cloudy but it was there. I could see my father's mouth, the edges of it, almost inching into a smile. Everything disappeared though as a gunshot erupted behind us.

"Hold it right there!"

"Stop right there!"

"Don't make a move!"

"Freeze!"

My dad grabbed my shoulders and enclosed me with his arms, holding me down to protect me from danger as the Suits surrounded us. That was short-lived as he quickly distanced himself from me.

"I'm a little disappointed. I expected a bit more of a struggle," that familiar voice rang in my ears. Mad March. "Where's Hatter?"

"I don't know."

"We picked up your trail outside the city. Excuse me, you weren't that difficult to track," Mad March stated, almost offended, to Jack.

"Are you all right?" the Head Suit asked Dad.

"They kidnapped me, tried to turn me against the Queen with some hogwash story of being this girl's father."

I looked away. I couldn't believe it. He didn't really remember.

"Well, well, well. The mysterious Caterpillar apprehended at last," the Suit chuckled, circling around Caterpillar like a vulture would before it swooped down on it prey. Caterpillar didn't seem fazed; he stayed stoic and still as a statue. "You realize this brings an end to the Resistance? Finally and forever."

Caterpillar held up a tiny brown mushroom, placed it in his mouth, swallowed it. Suddenly, a white puff of smoke enveloped him. Once the smoke disappeared, Caterpillar had vanished from where he was standing. The Resistance was not put to its end. No, they were prepared for something like this. I wish the same could be said for us though.

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

We rounded the corner, silent as we watched all the Suits emerged, Alice and Jack in tow. The worst occurred as Mad March emerged last and proceeded to lead the procession.

"Okay. I know there are a lot of Suits out there, but if we let them get to the Casino, there's going to be a lot more. We have to take them now." Hatter told me and Charlie. I nodded understanding his reasoning. However, as I caught a glimpse of Charlie, I saw the look of apprehension on his face.

"Are you serious?" Charlie uttered out.

"Yes. We got surprise on our side. And we got horses." Hatter turned to look back at the opposing forces. "If I go in swinging and keep the Suits busy for a few seconds that might just give you enough time to get in there, grab Alice, and gallop away. I'm going to need a sword." Hatter finished off his plan motioning to Charlie to hand over the sword attached at his side.

"Swinging? No, I can't-"

"Okay, show me what knights are made of." Hatter ended the discussion and began walking away. _Uh oh. Hatter doesn't know the truth of Charlie's history. _I touched Charlie's shoulder. He jumped. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster.

"You can do it, Charlie. I believe in you."

"Yes. Yes." Charlie responded nervously.

"Come on. You can at least try. Whatever you do, will be what you want to do. That's all I expect you to do."

We prepared ourselves, mounted on our horses. We positioned just at the corner where the Suits would need to turn to reach the Casino.

"This is it. You ready?" Hatter questioned Charlie.

"Hatter, you should know-" I began but there was no stopping Hatter.

"One, Two….now!" Hatter galloped forward into the crowd of Suits. Mayhem ensued on them. They scrambled, startled by his appearance. They soon recovered and launched themselves at him. Hatter brought up the sword and slashed at them. He was soon caught, Suits grabbing onto him and trying to throw him onto the ground.

"Charlie!"

Charlie couldn't go forward with the plan. He grabbed the reins and turned his horse around, galloping the opposite way. Away from the scene. Hatter was surprised by this development and struggled to release from the Suits' clutches. It was useless as more and more Suits grabbed onto him and pulled him off his horse. He landed on the ground with a thud and was held down.

"Hatter!" I yelled and galloped forward, trying to help. A gunshot was heard and soon startled my horse. Its legs kicked up into the air off the ground, causing me to slide down from the saddle. I let go of the reins, heart pounding in my chest. _Help!_ I fell down on my side. Coughing I looked up. Suits around me on all sides. Mad March right in front of me. I was captured. The end of this battle, lost.

* * *

**That's all folks. This chapter is shorter than the usual but it advances the story nicely. I'm trying to see if I can get another chapter done so I can post it tomorrow. We'll see how that goes. Until next time…**


	10. The Second Battle

**Hello there people of planet Earth! I have decided to write a sequel (Yay!) I am filled with inspiration. So when this story is done, have no fear. There is another on the way. Anyways, that is for later. So without further ado-Chapter 10!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_We were surrounded, Suits all around us. Alice, Hatter, Jack, and I all taken to the Casino to face the Queen. Charlie escaped; I don't blame him. He probably would have been taken, too. What good would that do for us? At least now we have an outside source to think of a plan to help us. I know he will, too. Charlie will come and rescue us._

The scene before me was revolting. The Head Suit arrived with a platter, the ring 'cleverly' hidden. The Queen lifted the cover over the ring, only to be met with another one over the previous. It was all a game to them. When the glitter of the ring finally met the Queen's eyes and she lifted it up to place it on her finger, applause filled the room. Good thing I was gagged and bound or I would have probably released a very _flattering_ sound to show how I felt. I rolled my eyes at them as the King gave compliment after compliment to the Queen.

"I'm going to wear it for at least an hour before you clever Suits whisk it away to reopen the glorious Looking Glass and kick start that wonderful economy of ours. Then I want it back right away you got it?"

"Loud and clear ma'am. Loud and crystal clear ma'am." _Gag._

After all the good news was set aside, the Queen finally went to address the large blown-up bubble prison to the left side of the room with Alice inside.

"What is she doing in that thing?" she stated loud enough that only the King and Jack and I could hear.

"She's a contaminant. Jack discovered that she's Carpenter's daughter. Went to fetch her so that she could turn him against you-you know, wake him up," the King explained.

"So that's why he wanted the awful creature. Evil boy," the Queen scrunched her face up at Jack in disgust. I tried to yell out in protest but everything I said came out muffled and indiscernible. Jack stood stoic next to me. _Why wasn't he gagged and bound like me? Why wasn't he saying anything?_

Alice tried calling out but she didn't know that the prison was sound-proof.

"If I must consider her evidence I must hear her clearly."

"But Carpenter would hear her as well. It's too risky."

"Good heavens, you're paranoid. Observe." The Queen started walk to Alice's father, the Carpenter. "Do you recognize that girl over there?"

"Oh, she's an actress Jack brought here with some story about being my daughter."

"Do you have a daughter?" Queen kept urging. _Oh, how I want to punch her in the face. She's not my mother. She may look like her, but she's not my mother. _I turned my head to look at Alice, her face in anticipation. Filled with hope.

"Of course not, but the Resistance will try anything." Alice's face fell. I thrashed about trying to break from my restraints. Anything to stop Alice's heart from collapsing in on itself. No use. I did the next best thing. I turned my head to Jack and gave him the deadliest glare. So deadly that one mere glance would probably strike one dead. Jack couldn't meet my stare but I could see him fidget. _Do something you idiot!_

"Go over there and take a good look at her."

I didn't take my eyes off of Jack. He had to do something. The Queen, King, and Carpenter walked to the prison. Alice tried with all her might to get her dad to recognize her. Nothing.

"Why did Jack pick her, do you think?"

Jack finally gave in. "Because she is his daughter!"

"Quiet, ungrateful child! You want to be tied up and gagged like your sister?"

"Look, I have no idea. Perhaps she is a very good actress."

"I'm going to have her executed, you know." Alice's eyes stared longingly at the Carpenter. He didn't meet her eyes.

"So?" That broke my heart. Even more so to Alice's.

"Doesn't that bother you, even a little?" _Yes! Yes! Say yes! Do something! _I started bouncing up and down, causing others to stare at me. Suits ran up to me to try to silence me. _Get away from me, you apes!_

The Carpenter stared long and hard at Alice. Tension filled the room. Everyone craned their necks. Finally he turned to look at the Queen. "Why should it?"

"Excellent!" The Queen blurted out triumphantly. "You may go."

Alice collapsed on her knees. I stopped struggling against the Suits, knowing when I've been bested. Jack stood, stiff, at the verdict. The Carpenter was escorted back to work. The Queen and King approached us.

"My own son."

"Blackest of black sheep."

"I carried you for nine painful months, suffered eight hours of agonizing labor, suckled you day and night, your sharp little teeth gnawing at my breast, and now here you are, a grown man, with nothing but hatred and deceit in your heart."

"It's unusual."

I muffled shouted at them. Though I only discovered Jack was my brother, we've known each other as friends. And No One trash-talks any of my friends. I couldn't express my dislike in the scene between Alice and Carpenter. But here, all would be known.

"And my own daughter. All those years with you and your dad. I thought you would be happy here, knowing I still love you and my arms wide open to embrace you into this world. But I was wrong. You and your brother just love to cause me despair. Have you nothing to say before I pass sentence?" _Ha ha funny. Knowing I am gagged. _Suddenly my gag was taken off from behind me.

"Only one thing from me: piss off!" I yelled, before spitting at their feet. Gasps erupted around us. I stared at Alice. Tears stained her face but I saw a ghost of a smile wash over her features.

Jack stayed quiet through this. When all was settled, he spoke. "Send Alice and Ellie home. They don't deserve this. Carpenter may seem well-adjusted now, but if he sees his daughter executed, he'll wake for sure. They can't hurt you if they are back in their world. Besides, you've crushed the Resistance, their leader is dead, and the Ring is back on your finger. What more do you want?"

The room was silent. Taking in what Jack said. The Queen and King looked at each other, looked at Alice, looked back at us.

"There is some logic to what he says."

"Don't let him manipulate you."

"Go ahead, risk it," Jack encouraged.

"A word in your ear," the King whispered. The two went off in their corner, discussing the best action. Meanwhile, me and Jack exchanged our own set of gestures through our eyes. We nodded just as the Queen and King returned back to their thrones to address everyone.

"I have decided that the harsher sentence of banishment is more appropriate. Escort her to the Looking Glass and have her dispatched as quickly as possible," the Queen declared. Two Suits went to the bubble prison and swept Alice out of the room. _Our plan is in motion._ "It is with a heavy heart and a clear conscience that I, Mary Elizabeth Constance de Villiers Heart, Queen of Wonderland, do sentence you, Jack Frederick Heart, to be held in the Eye Room overnight, so that all of Wonderland may see you for who you really are. And tomorrow morning, you shall be taken to the Grand Hall to face the Executioner's ax." Jack was taken forcibly away by the shoulders by two Suits. That left only me left. The Queen took her time to approach me, the King close behind. "I heard your time in the torture room was interrupted; I'll make sure this time it won't be." _Anything but that!_ I felt strong hands grip me; I struggled in my bounds. I stared at my mother. No I stared at the woman in front of me, her smile greeting me. That was all I saw as I was dragged out the room.

* * *

**-Hatter's Point of View-**

It felt like forever. All the poking, prodding, cutting, and shocking. Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum took their sweet time with me. They were having their fun. I had given up on my life then. Another shock was given to me. The blood trickling down my head wound. My vision blurred. Sweat forming on my brow. _I guess this is good-bye, Ellie._

I looked up to see Mad March standing in front of me. "Leave us," he stated.

"But-" Dr. Dum started to protest.

"Leave!"

"Oh, that's okay. We're being called for other duties," Dr. Dee stated.

"Yes, we are brother."

"It's to have fun with that girl again."

"Ha ha. What joy!" _Girl? Ellie!_

"You ready?"

"This time, you won't be there to interfere with us," _It is Ellie!_

The two of them exited the room. _No! I have to protect her!_ "When is a raven like a writing desk," I started muttering. "The clockwork is not ticking properly. Maybe crumbs in the butter."

"Tell me where the Great Library is," Mad March demanded. I kept my silence, thinking of ways to escape to help Ellie. "Yeah. I didn't think you'll crack. In that case, there is no need to keep you alive." Mad March lifted up a sharp knife. _Bingo! _"Twinkle twinkle, little bat. How I wonder where you're at. Good-bye Hatter." The rabbit started laughing, lifting the knife in the air. As the knife descended down, I leaned back in my chair, causing me to fall back. I kicked Mad March backwards. Shimmying backwards out of the chair, I lifted the chair and used it to sword fight against the deranged opponent. Keeping an eye on where he struck, I was able to cut one of my binds. With my right hand free, I waited for the right time. I punched the rabbit in the face, cracking his ceramic head. He short-circuited, released the knife, and fell backwards. Waiting awhile to make sure he was motionless, I approached, took up the knife, and freed myself. _I'm coming to save you Ellie!_

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

Walking down the corridor toward the familiar room, I grew more and more nervous of the terror I would face this time. My nerves failed me. I could feel my knees grow weak, shaking. Seeing me about to fall, the Suits gripped me tighter and were able to carry me forward. I could feel bruises forming on my upper arms. _I'm done for._

Few feet away from the door, one of the Suits groaned and collapsed on the ground, holding his face. The other dazed didn't seem to notice when someone crept up behind them and kicked them down. Both guards on the floor unconscious, I was terrified that I was next. I clenched my eyes shut, preparing for the worse.

"Ellie, are you okay?" _I recognize that voice._

"Hatter?" I opened my eyes and stared into those portals to the purest soul I've ever seen. Into the eyes of the man my heart ached for. The one I fell for. Hatter.

"I'm here. You won't have to suffer again," Hatter declared while carefully cutting away my binds with a knife.

"Come on. We have to get out of here before more Suits come."

"We have to find Alice and Jack." Nodding, Hatter took my hand and we took off.

* * *

**-Alice's Point of View-**

Back in the city, I willing followed the Suits as they led me to the Looking Glass. There was nothing left for me here. My dad didn't recognize me. Jack was going to be executed. I had no idea where Ellie and Hatter and Charlie were. The best course was to return home and pretend nothing happened. We stopped as one Suit went to explain my situation.

"This one's got to go back right away."

"She'll have to wait. A raiding party is returning with fresh oysters." The man went up to the side of the Looking Glass, directing to two men which buttons to press on a machine. I stared as one by one Suits emerged from the surface of the glass with people from my world. The people all looked disoriented, unaware of what was going on or what would happen to them. I watched as the people lined up on one side; one of the workers sprayed something on them, causing them to fall into a sort of sleep. A pair of Suits walked up to speak with him.

"The Queen is getting impatient. She wants the Ring."

The man touched the side of the Looking Glass. A part of the mirror emerged, revealing the Stone of Wonderland.

"We'll need it back. The Looking Glass will only work for a short time without it."

A plan started forming in my head as I watched the exchange of hands the ring took. My eyes followed the course the Suits took to return to the Queen. I turned back around to the Looking Glass to catch the emergence of two little girls. Both under the age of ten. Snatched from their parents. Going to be put in the same sleep phase and drained of emotions. Not knowing where their parents were. _No! I won't have it happen to anyone else!_

"No! NO!" I threw a knife-hand towards one of the Suits neck, knocking him unconscious. I grabbed onto the other Suit and flipped him over my shoulder. I quickly took off following the route of the ring. I emerged from the building and spotted them. Two of them took off on the flying pink flamingos. The third stayed to fix his. _Now's my chance! _I ran towards him and pushed him to the ground. When he had gotten his bearings, he stood and launched a punch to my head. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. I threw a palm-strike to his solar plexus. I flipped him before I kicked him in the head. I screamed when he fell over the side of the building but released a sigh of relief when I found him lying on a balcony below unconscious. I turned toward the flamingo. I took a deep breath before mounting the vehicle and started the engine. I soared through the sky, keeping my eyes in front of me and peeled for the other two Suits. I spotted them and accelerated toward them.

The two split up. I followed the one in front, certain he would show me the way to the Casino. The other appeared behind me, shooting bullets at me. In my nervousness, I maneuvered my ride down, down into the forest. Hoping to lose him, I swept side-to-side avoiding the tree branches. I finally steered up over the trees; the Suit following me, confused, took off in a different direction. I focused back forward. _This is actually not that bad._

* * *

**-Charlie's Point of View-**

Time to do something brave. Taking all the bones of the Red Knights, I assembled them in front of the Casino. _I won't let your deaths go in vain. I won't let Just Alice, the Harbinger, and Lady Ellie get tortured because of my mistake. Not again!_

Putting the final touches to my masterpieces I saluted. Chest puffed up, I marched to stand by my forces. I yelled up at the building. "Come out you cowards! Come and face the wrath of Asclepius!"

Walking among my men, I shouted out encouragement. "Hold your positions men! Don't fire until you see the whites of their beaks!" I heard them coming. The Suits! Bombs started falling down on us. I ran to launch the catapults. My men were hit. _Is that all they got?_

* * *

**-Jack's Point of View-**

I loosened my tie. All eyes staring at my movements. All eyes of Wonderland. It wouldn't be so bad if I couldn't see them. All those eyes blinking, staring right at me. I disregarded them though. _At least Alice is safe in her world now. That's all that matters._

I stood up. Angered at everyone, I picked up my chair and threw it with all my might at a group of eyes. It did nothing to them. The chair disappeared. For a brief second I thought I saw something. Yes. There it was again. An eye closed and never reopened. Another and another. Soon the whole room was just placed in darkness. A door opened and light burst inside. I prepared myself in a fighting stance.

"Easy. Easy, Jack. I'm here to help."

"Duchess."

"We have to hurry. I bribed the guards. The blackout will only last a few seconds. Put this on quickly."

We exited the room. Duchess looking about to spot any Suits. None. We continued in silence for awhile but I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I care about you, Jack. I always have."

"Come on. You're working for my mother."

"I did what I had to do to survive."

A man yelled. We hid behind a column until the Suits passed.

"What's going on?"

"The Knights are attacking. Come on. I have a bullet car waiting." _Knights? There are no Knights?_

"I'm sorry, Duchess. But I'm staying here."

"What? Why?"

"You go on. Get to safety. I have to find Alice and Ellie."

(Ellie narrating) _With everyone out and about. We were about to approach the final stretch of the war._

* * *

**And…scene! Whoo! Seeing how everything is going so far, I think there are about two more chapters left before the end of this story. Hope this chapter has satisfied people's appetites. Until next time…**


	11. Victory At Last

**Really, REALLY SORRY to all my loyal readers out there! Had little time and literally I feel ashamed to have everyone wait this long….but seriously I have to find all of you guys eventually so I can hug you for all the support. So after all the waiting, here is chapter 11 for all you awesome people!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_Alice, Jack, Hatter, and I were all captured and sent to our distinct punishment locations, except the Queen of Hearts and the Suits underestimated us if they thought they had won. Hatter defeated Mad March to come to my rescue (my hero), so of course I escaped. Alice refused to let any more 'oysters' to be drained, especially children, and fought her way to return to the Casino. Jack was rescued by Duchess and decided to stay to help us. Meanwhile Charlie came back and created a diversion for the Suits. The pieces on the chess board were placed and now came the battle to claim checkmate._

**-Alice's Point of View-**

_Run faster! Run faster! They're gaining on you!_ I turned and sprinted down various corridors, looking over my shoulder every few seconds, as I tried to lose the Suits after me. As I turned a corner, my eyes met a very familiar entrance. _There!_

"Out of my way!"

"After her!"

_I don't think so._ As I opened the door and entered the room, I quickly closed the door and the searched for a way to block the Suits from following. I immediately detached the red velvet rope from its stanchion and lifted the pole in between the pull handles. Not a moment later did I hear banging and grunts and curses as the Suits realized what had happened. I advanced in the room, seeing card women dancing and oysters staring blankly into space, lost in their trance. I wanted to help free the trapped people from my world, but before I could figure out a plan, the Suits within the room noticed me. _Oh, how did I __**not**__ notice them before?_

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked, while both aimed their revolvers at me.

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

Hatter and I maneuvered around the corridors of the Casino, staying clear from detection by the Suits. It didn't matter though since everyone was distracted by something outside: all the Suits yelled at each other for backup against….the Knights!

Upon hearing that piece of information, I looked at my surroundings before motioning toward Hatter to follow me to a window. The sight in front of eyes had me bursting inside with joy. Knights. Well, sort of. They were the remains of the Knights constructed together to look like a humongous army. Only one man could have devised that.

"Wow. Go Charlie," was all Hatter said but I could see in his eyes the newfound respect he had of the elder man. _Yeah, Go Charlie! I knew you could do it._

Our eyes were peeled away from the scene when we heard shouting in the distance.

"Over there!"

"They must have seen us! Come on!"

Hatter grabbed my hand and led me down more halls and pulled me into a room. I looked around. It was the same room the Suits led me and Alice through when we wanted to discuss our deal. The oysters were still attached to the floor, having their life and emotions sucked out of them. Two Suits were supervising the draining. Hatter and I quickly camouflaged among oysters, hoping we wouldn't be discovered.

All of the sudden, I heard a door slam and the clattering of metal. I sneaked a peek at the source and noticed a familiar light blue dress. _Alice!_ I turned toward Hatter but he saw her as well.

The Suits within the room noticed as well; they stopped her in her tracks, brandishing their guns in the air. _Oh no you don't!_

Hatter and I emerged from our hiding spots. Undetected, we approached the Suits, and when Hatter got their attention with a whistle, we attacked. Hatter launched a punch at one Suit's face, while I kicked the other in the gut. Both were knocked unconscious. Alice quickly grabbed their abandoned guns and then focused on us.

"Oh my god! Ellie. Hatter. You guys are alive!" Alice in turn embraced both of us. "I thought I would never see you again," she whispered in my ear.

"You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she took in Hatter's tortured appearance.

"What, this? Oh, it's a few cuts and bruises. I'm fine." Hatter looked around. _No other Suits. _"Follow me. I'm getting us out of here."

"No."

"No?" I looked between Hatter and Alice. Confusion painted on my face, similar as Hatter's. However, Alice's eyes shone with determination.

"I have an idea. Let's seal the other exit." Hatter and I searched around the room for something to barricade the door, while Alice explained her plan.

"Something that Caterpillar said-mix the wrong feelings together and you'll wind up with a complete breakdown. And Charlie. He said the Queen only wanted to feel the good, not the bad, remember?"

Something clicked in my brain. "You don't mean?"

Alice nodded. "We're going to stir up some emotions."

I stayed by the door while Alice and Hatter sprinted into action. As they headed onto the stage towards the left side of the room, banging could be heard from the door behind me. _The Suits!_ I double-checked our barrier before focusing back when I heard gunshots.

"Hey!" Alice shouted.

"Oi! Hatter reinforced. I smirked at his cute action of taking authority. _Focus!_ I shook my head but a small smile remained as I listened.

"Hey! Everyone, wake up! This isn't a dream. This is really happening. Look at me," Alice lowered the gun in her hand and stared intently at the crowd, the one not paying attention at her. Her eyes were glazing over and her voice came close to breaking. "Think. Where are your families? Your kids? Your husbands and your wives? Your mothers and fathers?"

_There! _It was working. I saw blinking and heads shaking. People were reacting.

"Where did I put my keys?"

"You were taken from them and brought here," Alice continued, a fire burning in her eyes. "Try to think. Your name. What's your name?"

"Taylor….No. That's my son. My son."

"Look down at your feet! Try to walk away from the tables." _Go Alice! _I looked around. People were grunting, pulling on their legs. Falling on their bottoms. Anything to get their feet moving, but they couldn't. Hatter and I caught eyes, and we shared a collective mind: we were winning.

* * *

**-Charlie's Point of View-**

"Keep your head man!" I shouted, as I reattached my soldier. _Use your brain. We need it to win._ I caught sight of a flying flamingo coming towards me. "One, Two, Three!" I launched another arrow from its catapult. "Ha ha! Take that you!"

Nothing more could be said as another wave of bombs came raining down on us. I tried took cover, leaving my brave battalion to take the brunt of the hit. _Brave men!_ I lost focus though as I got hit. _No don't worry men. I am just resting my eyes._

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

"Look, they're trying to break down the door! Do you know why? They don't want you to wake up!"

A crack resonated through the room. I quickly turned around and saw the barrier broken. Suits flooded through the door. I jumped to the side as guns rose in the air. Gunshots sped through the air from two opposing sides. Screams rang throughout the room. I watched as Alice took refuge behind one of the roulette tables, all the while shooting at the Suits; Hatter leapt from the stage and joined her. The Suits, who initially were lined up side by side, scattered left and right, sending their own barrage of bullets. The scene was interrupted with a shout.

"STOP!"

All heads turned towards the entrance as the Carpenter strutted through the doorway.

"You're frightening the oysters."

I turned my attention to Alice, who looked stunned to see her father again. Her eyes also showed fear though and disappointment; she knew he wouldn't recognize her. Just like before. She rose up, bringing the gun up as well, pointing it at him. He was approaching her, but stopped with his eyes wide at the sight of the gun.

"I'll deal with this," Carpenter stated toward the Head Suit. _Like hell you will._ I moved from my line of defense to stand by Alice. However, as I passed Hatter, I was stopped in my tracks. I looked to see my wrist gripped tight.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"This is between Alice and her father," Hatter whispered back.

"Fine." I stood still, watching their encounter.

"What do you want?" Alice shot out furiously, but I could see the gun shaking in her hands. Her dad started walking towards her again.

"Put the gun down."

"You stay right there." He stopped.

"It's me, Alice. It's your father." I could hear the sincerity spoken with each word. _He remembers!_

Alice's eyes widened. The gun shook even more in her hands. Her lips quivered. She shook her head side-to-side.

"You don't remember me." Her voice broke. Tears threatened to spill free from their restraint. "You don't remember anything."

"I do. Thanks to you. I remember everything."

"I don't believe you," Alice stated firmly. "This is just another trick." Alice addressed the crowd. "You see this guy? He was the one who brought you here. He hooked you up. And when he's done with you-when he's done with you, he'll get rid of you. Isn't that right? Daddy, isn't that right?!" Tears painted Alice's face and her breathes came in heaves of air. The Carpenter looked so ashamed. All these years, brainwashed.

"It was a Sunday and we've had just come back from the movies. You were wearing your yellow dress and those black shoes that always hurt your feet. And…Carol…met us in the driveway and told us Dinah had been hit by a car." Alice lowered the gun.

I held my breath. I reached for Hatter's hand and gripped it tight. I didn't notice the tears flowing out of my eyes or the look Hatter gave me. All I knew was that I was smiling and my heart could have burst out of my chest from the happiness I felt.

"You ran into the yard and hid and I came and found you and held you for hours while you wept. I should have known you the moment I saw you. I've been a fool, Alice. I've missed you so much. I wasted so much time. Please forgive me."

Alice couldn't hold back anymore. She released all the tears she's been keeping since she was ten. She walked into the Carpenter's arms. His eyes were red and swollen and tears flowed down his face as well. "I'm so sorry."

It was such a happy moment that no one realized it before it was too late.

"NO!"

**BANG!**

I screamed. Alice's father was shot in the back. He crumpled down to his knees slowly before lying flat on his back. Alice froze in fear, as the man raised the gun once more and aimed it at her. I turned my head away before more gunshots were heard. I heard Alice gasp and thought for the worse.

"Ellie, it's all right. She's fine," Hatter enveloped me in his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I would have let Alice get shot and leave you unhappy?"

I let go and rotated 180 degrees. It was true. The man who held the gun was shot dead on the floor, a pool of blood forming around him. It seemed the final trigger because everyone was free and stampeding toward the exits. The Suits tried to stop them but all was futile. Hatter, Alice, Carpenter, the two unconscious Suits, and I were all left in the empty casino room.

"I'll go find help," Alice stated, panic stricken. _They just reunited! Why?_

"No…stay please." He could barely whisper. Alice held onto both his hands, tears fell onto his clothes.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, Daddy. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"No you did good. I'm proud of you. I kind of messed things up, didn't I?" Blood flowed freely from his body. Red became apparent against the black and white checkered floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jellybean. You're on your own." With his last word said and last breath released from his body, he was dead.

"No. Dad." Alice broke down over her father's body, clutching his shirt. I turned and buried my head into Hatter's shoulder, soiling his jacket in tears. All of the sudden, I could feel the ground shake.

"Ellie. We have to get out of here." I lifted my head and nodded, wiping the tears quickly from my eyes.

We each took separate sides of Alice: me on her left, Hatter on her right. We went down and lift both of her arms.

"Alice, we have to get out of here."

"We're sorry."

The building kept shaking. Cracks formed on the walls and gravel fell from the ceiling. When we exited the room, we were swept into the crowd running to safety. In the midst of everyone I could hear a shout.

"Ellie! Alice!"

I looked every which way but couldn't identify the sound. At last a hand rested on my arm. Jack met my eyes.

"I finally found you both. Alice, what happened?" Jack immediately took Alice and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll tell you later, Jack, but now we have to not get crushed by the falling building in which we located."

"Don't worry, I know where to go. Follow me." Jack led the way, with Alice next to him. Hatter walked next to me, easily keeping up with my strides.

* * *

**-Charlie's Point of View-**

Screams met my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking multiple times to get used to the light. Coughing, I tried to sit up. No. Use. I looked around with my peripheral vision and noticed a rope to my right side.

"Come on Charlie. One. Last. Shot."

My hand felt the woven textured of the rope. With my last bit of energy, I pulled with all my might and released an arrow aimed at the Casino. _I did it. I've redeemed myself._ My eyes soon closed and I was met with darkness once more.

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

We had just escaped the building when I heard a crash. Next the second caused us to jump when the Casino exploded and fell on top of itself. Black smoke spread throughout the area.

As we all got up from the ground, we were met with a crowd.

"There they are. Get them!"

The Queen of Heart and her army of Suits approached us. Hatter held me tightly around the waist protectively. I saw Jack do the same with Alice. The Suits ran towards us but they couldn't get to us.

"Touch the ladies and I'll shuffle your deck!"

The people we had freed, the oysters, they stood in front of us.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, arrest them! My traitor son and daughter. Hatter. That girl."

"Take a good look at your 'Queen' first. Make sure she's really worth fighting for," Alice proclaimed, removing herself from Jack. She walked around the protection line and met the Queen face-to-face.

Everyone looked at each other then looked at the Queen. There was doubt in their eyes. I could see it. The Queen could too. She looked all around. The Suits retreated from us and made their way to her.

"How dare you look at me. They are the ones you should be looking at."

"We are not the problem, _**mom**_**. **You are!" I piped up.

"Off with her head!" The Queen looked around desperately. "Don't listen to her!"

"No one is frightened of you anymore," Hatter added, coming out of the crowd. All three of us stood side-by-side, daring her to make her move.

"This is my kingdom and I am still Queen!"

"Take a look around. No one is listening. You lost your power."

Jack slowly joined us, tentatively standing by me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Oh Jack. Thank heavens you're here. Get everyone to fall in line."

"Me? I thought you sentenced me to death?"

"Don't be so sensitive. I was doing my job. Come on and rally the troops."

"No. Mother it's over."

The Queen, my mother, looked so vulnerable. For this brief moment, she gave off the image mom when I was younger. Before she left.

Alice extended her hand, her palm up. "The ring," she simply explained.

"Are you mad? I would rather have you cut off my finger."

"That could be arranged," I replied.

"Do you have a knife?" Hatter asked the Head Suit. I smirked at this turn of events. A knife was revealed and given to him. Hatter started walking before Jack pulled him back.

"Make sure it's a clean cut: don't want any blood on the ring."

That was the final straw. The Queen took off her ring and placed it in Alice's hand. Alice lifted it up, revealing the one object that started it all and would end it all. We had the Stone of Wonderland. Everyone cheered. We had won!

* * *

**YEAH! The war is over. The good guys won. I have updated. Life is good. Again to my loyal readers (and new followers) I hope you stumble upon a magic elf who will grant all your wishes and you live happily ever after. You all deserve it. One final chapter left. I promise to update and finish this story within the next week. But don't worry, there is a sequel to the story. Until next time…**


	12. Back Home

**This is the moment we've all been waiting for…(cue tears) the end of this story. –Spotlight- I would like to thank the academy and my readers, but mostly my readers. Without your support…I don't want to think about it.  
Seriously though, I couldn't have written this without knowing actual human beings/aliens? read what I have to say. Thank you. Now here is the ending!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_After everything we have been through. All the surprising events, the story of Wonderland actually exists-well to an extent. Alice found her father at last, and though sadly lost him, she can finally enjoy life without thinking it was her fault. I also found my mother and learned I have a brother. Mother turned out to be the Queen of Hearts and the oppressor and kidnapper of people from my world (BOO!) I met a knight, who found his courage to fix his mistakes. Jack is my brother. Hatter is my love. All of us saved Wonderland._

As we stood in the room, watching all the oysters prepare to be transported back to their normal lives, I thought about what happened over the past days. I didn't think I could go back to living how we did. Jack wasn't just Alice's boyfriend, he was also my brother! How would I introduce him to Dad? The big question was what was to become of Wonderland? What would become of his and Alice's relationship? My brain hurts.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a clatter of metal behind me. When I turned, I rushed forward and flew into Charlie's open arms.

"Thanks for coming!"

We broke apart and Alice replaced me, giving Charlie a bear hug of her own.

"You really showed them, Charlie," Alice whispered. Charlie blushed until his face was the picture of red.

"It was thanks to both of you. You gave me the courage to show everyone I am not a coward."

"Did you show them? You blew up the Casino! Remind me not to mess with you." We burst out laughing.

"I shall miss you both." We embraced each other in a final group hug.

As we broke away, Jack approached us with the Head Suit. Jack turned to Charlie and saluted him.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Your majesty."

"Ellie."

"Jack. How are you, little brother?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Now, now. I am much taller than you."

"That doesn't matter!" I stuck my tongue out at him. _I know. I'm childish._

"Alice." Jack acknowledged. The two of them soon took off in another direction for a private conversation. _Aww!_

That doesn't mean we all weren't watching. The pair didn't go too far when they stopped. Jack turned to Alice, saying things we couldn't hear from the distance. That wasn't important. I held my breath when Jack took out the Stone of Wonderland. Charlie and I jumped up and down; it had to be a proposal. We must have looked like idiots but really how else would you react to something like this? Exactly.

It didn't turn out well though.

"Wait, Charlie. What is she doing? No. No. Not the good-bye hug."

"What is a 'good-bye hug'?"

"It means 'sorry but I have changed and I want something else'. To keep it short, all it means is a no."

"Oh poor majesty."

I would have to ask why Alice did that after we get back home. I caught a glimpse of a hat. Hatter entered the room. I felt time stopped. We locked eyes. We slowly approached each other, neither one of us looking away, not even blinking. I soon couldn't take it. I ran the final length and jumped into his arms. Hatter swung me around and we spun until I was placed back on my feet.

"Ellie."

"Hatter."

Nothing else was spoken as our faces crept closer and closer. Our lips brushed each other softly. We didn't move. We didn't get any closer. We just stood there in a sweet and chaste kiss. It had all the passion and feeling in it that could not be said in words. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"So I guess…this is good-bye?" Hatter broke the silence.

I looked down. "I don't know about good-bye. I can always come back."

"Yeah, I guess you can."

"Unless you want me to stay?"

"Hell no. I think you should go back."

"But…I'll miss you." Silence. I looked down at my feet. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Hatter stayed silent. I looked back up. Hatter stared at me for a second before looking away.

"The Looking Glass is back up."

I looked where he was looking and saw Alice and Jack had placed the ring in the machine. The Looking Glass was activated. Everyone could go home. The atmosphere was filled with the anticipation of all the oysters excited to return home and forget everything that happened. The feeling was bittersweet. I turned back and embraced Hatter in a tight hug. Hatter placed a kiss on my head and held me tighter. We stayed like that until Alice called me to go.

"You can always come visit our world; you might like it."

"Yeah. We could-we could do pizza."

"Then it's a date."

I turned and walked away. I hugged Charlie and Jack one last time and grabbed Alice's hand. We were escorted to the device. I looked back around and waved at Hatter; he waved back.

"Just force yourself to breath." That was the final sentence we heard in Wonderland as we were pushed through the portal. _Off we go!_

Back in Wonderland though, a man was still waving good-bye.

"Yeah. It's a date," he whispered, before exiting the room.

* * *

We were surrounded by the familiar tunnel of various colors. Our hands still entwined, we braced ourselves as bright light grew more apparent against the dim swirls of the vortex. Brighter. Brighter. I closed my eyes.

Thump.

I saw the factory we had ran through when following the White Rabbit. Alice laid beside me, her eyes closed.

"We're back, Alice," I whispered before, I too, was encased in slumber. All our energy drained as we traveled between worlds.

* * *

**-Alice's Point of View-**

I heard rhythmic as I felt myself laying down on something soft. I slowly opened my eyes, only seeing bright light blinding me. Waiting for my vision to adjust, I noticed myself in a hospital bed with my mother staring down at me.

"Hey," she greeted.

I gave her a small smile. Everything rushed back as I remembered all the events of Wonderland. One more important than the rest. Tears began forming.

"He's gone," my voice cracked.

My mom looked confused. "Who's gone?"

"Dad." His face clear in my mind, up to the point he was taken from me. My lips trembled and I tightly closed my eyes to let the tears flow out.

"Oh sweetie. Come here." I was soon enveloped in loving arms. A hand rubbed soothingly up and down my back. "It's all right. I'm here." _At least I have Mom_. I smiled.

I was laid back against a pillow, sitting upright.

"You gave me such a fright."

"How long was I there?" _Sorry Mom for worrying you._

"An hour."

"An hour?" _It must have been a couple a days. Well, it felt long to me._

"You were lucky. A construction worker saw you run into the building. He rescued you and Ellie."

_Ellie! _"Where is Ellie?"

"Don't worry. She's fine. She's in another room in the building. Her dad is with her." I gave a sigh of relief. "Just relax. I going to find a doctor and see if I can take you home." She kissed me on top of my head and smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

_Ellie! Don't worry I'll keep you safe. Ellie, wake up! Please wake up! We still have our date, remember?_

I jolted upright. I looked around at the room I was in. Its paint pallet only consisting of white. The beeping of a heart monitor. My left arm attached to a wire connected to a bag hanging above my head. I was in the hospital. I was confused before everything that happened in Wonderland came barreling back in my memory. I was going to leave before a loud snore met my ears. Looking to my right, I saw a figure hunched up in a chair by my bedside. _Dad._

Another snore could be heard before Dad sputtered and woke himself up. He blinked a couple times before he looked up at me. His eyes widened before he stood up and took me in his arms in a tight hug.

"Ellie. Thank god you're okay. You're all I have after your mom left. Don't scare me like that."

Tears flowed from my eyes as I listened. "Sorry Dad!"

He moved back a little, holding me at arm's length. He looked all over before giving me a big smile. "Don't worry, you're safe now. That's all that matters. I very grateful to that young man who rescued you."

"What man, Dad?"

"Oh, a handsome young man. He carried you from that factory where you were found and brought you here. He saved you."

_My heart leapt. It couldn't have been? Hatter? He didn't really seem interested in coming but then what was that I heard before I woke up?_

"Oh here he is now!"

My eyes swiveled and stared at the door as a dark shadow formed outside the room. The door knob turned and the door slowly opened. I held my breath. The figure cautiously walked into the room until the light revealed him as….

Jack.

"Jack."

He stared at me blankly. I could feel my mouth was gaped opened. I was surprised. What was he doing here?

"Ellie. How are you?"

I sat silent. I could see my dad was immensely confused.

"Wait. You two know each other?"

"Yes. Sorry I hadn't introduced myself before, Mr. Grannel. My name is Jack. Jack Chase."

"Well nice to meet you, Jack. However, that doesn't explain how you know my daughter."

I decided to speak up. "He's Alice's boyfriend, Dad. And…." I stopped. I looked at Jack. I almost revealed the more intimate connection we had with each other. I looked for a sign of approval. Or disapproval. I saw none.

"And what, sweetheart?"

"And something else, Mr. Grannel. Something very important, sir. I think you should sit down for this."

That's when we revealed how Jack was my half-brother. How we met various times when spending time with Alice. We grew close as friends. That was when one day Jack decided to tell me the truth. Mom felt she wasn't need; she met someone else. They fell in love. Jack was born. Then she 'was killed'. (Of course, we couldn't tell him about Wonderland. He could have a stroke!) Dad kept silent through everything, the only indication of feelings was in his eyes. They widened about Jack being my brother. They drooped a little when he heard why Mom left and drooped even more when he heard Mom had died. When we were finished, Dad stayed silent. We understood; he needed time to process everything.

Finally, he stood up and approached Jack. They stood staring at each other before Dad threw his arms around Jack's shoulders and embraced him in a loving hug. Jack stood stunned before returning the embrace. When they released, Dad's eyes were filled with tears.

"Welcome to the family, Jack."

* * *

**-Alice's Point of View-**

I stood in the middle of the living room. _Welcome home, Alice._ I looked around. Everything seemed different A different point of view. I was a different person.

I collected all of Dad's things and put them in a box. His wedding room. All the pictures we took together. _It's time to put you to rest, Dad. _

"What is all this about?" Mom came into my bedroom.

"I don't need to look for Dad anymore. It's time to move on."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The construction worker who found you-he wanted to stop by and see how you were. Very sweet."

I continued gathering everything of Dad's and placed them under the bed. _Even though you're gone Dad, you're still here with me anyway._ I picked up the last thing. The very thing that changed everything. The book Dad always read to me when I was little: _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. I smiled.

"Alice, come meet David!"

I placed the book in my bookshelf and made my way to Mom and our guest. I focused my eyes at the man in front of me and nearly stopped breathing.

"Hatter!"

I ran and threw my arms around him.

"I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I decided that everyone would be okay without me. The Resistance can handle it, and if not, I can always travel back."

We let go of each other. Mom looked very confused.

"Hello Carol. Nice to see you again."

"Mom, I actually met…David…before. He is…."

"I'm Ellie's boyfriend."

I grinned. _Wait until Ellie hears this._

"Oh, why didn't you say that before, David. Ellie's a good friend of ours."

"My apologies."

"Mom, David and I are actually going to find Ellie. Is she out of the hospital yet?"

Hatter frowned. _He must be very worried about her, after he found her in the factory just like me._

"Now that you mention it, yes she is. You can call her; she's probably at home by now."

* * *

**-Ellie's Point of View-**

Alice called just as we all arrived home. I was glad to hear she was fine. We agreed to meet at the dojo. Apparently she wanted me to see someone, someone very familiar. _Alice, I already know Jack is here._ But I let her have her fun. Jack and I quickly settled our things in our respective rooms and hugged Dad good-bye.

"So, do you remember where the dojo is, little brother?" I teased, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Very funny, Ellie. Of course I do. Could we stop at the flower shop first." _Awww!_

"For Alice. No need to ask. The answer is obviously yes."

When we ascended the dojo stairs, I smiled to myself. It seemed like forever that I went up to meet Alice, right in the beginning of our adventure. The room still smelt like sweat. Jack still cared about Alice. It almost seemed like a dream. Jack and I entered the room. Alice turned to us. Her eyes quickly locked on Jack; she froze. I, on the other hand, was struck frozen by the man next to her.

"Hatter."

* * *

**Okay. You guys are lucky! This is not the end of the story. There is the epilogue that will give you a small hint of what is to come of the sequel. I think I wrapped up everything nicely so far. Hope you enjoyed everything! Until next time….**


	13. Epilogue: Their Happy Ever After

**The final installment of the story (for real). This will wrap up everything nicely with a bow on top. For all the sharp minds out there, there will also be a key point of the sequel in this chapter. Regardless, if you get it or not it was an honor to write for all of you.**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

_The four of us stood in silence. Jack and I stood on one side. Alice and Hatter stood across from us. It was déjà vu all over again, except we were meeting as friends. It surprised me though that Hatter was in our world. It probably shocked Alice too that Jack was here; to be honest, it still surprised me. Why was he here? Who was running Wonderland?_

"Hatter." I took a step closer. Another. Another. Hatter mimicked me. When I stepped, he stepped as well. This continued until I stopped and we were two inches away from each other.

"Jack." I glanced at Alice and then my brother. There was tension in the air as the two of them stared at each other some more. It shattered though when Alice ran towards him and their lips collided with each other's. I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. I turned back and stared into two beautiful eyes. Love filled its way to the surface of those two orbs. I continued to be entranced as Hatter pulled me in closer to him.

"But why?" I whispered. "I thought you would stay in Wonderland."

"You owe me a date, remember?" was his reply before his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. Our lips danced with each other as my hands made their way up Hatter's shoulders, up his face, and took his hat off his head before placing it on mine. His hands rested around my waist as mine played with his silky brown hair. We melted into each other, forming one entity. We separated only when we needed a necessity to survive: air.

As we caught our breath, Hatter crept close to my ear and whispered: "I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, Hatter." With one more peck on the lips, Hatter suddenly went down on one knee. My breath caught in my chest. It couldn't be happening.

Hatter grabbed one of my hands.

"Ellie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But after our date," he concluded with a kiss on my hand. I almost died.

* * *

"Mom. Mom. Then what happened?"

"Well, they lived happily ever after, of course."

"No, Mom, keep going."

"You already know what happens."

"Please finish the story. Please."

"Just for you, my angel. After that, all four spent time together. Sometimes as a group. Sometimes just as couples. Jack revealed that though he was the King of Wonderland, he still cared for Alice and wouldn't take no as an answer. He came back and swept Alice off her feet. They began their relationship again, this time with no secrets. At the same time, Hatter decided to live in their world. He and Ellie went on dates, one in particular more special than the rest. One day at a pizza parlor, Hatter got down on one knee and presented a ring. He proposed to her. They had a beautiful wedding, having Jack and Alice as the best man and maid of honor. When it was time to throw the bride's bouquet, guess who caught it."

"Oh, I know. Alice."

"Correct. And you know that whoever catches the bouquet is said to marry next. And so it happened. Jack proposed to Alice a month later. Hatter was their best man and Ellie their maid of honor."

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." The little girl, only five years of age yawned.

"Time for bed, Cassie."

"Okay, Mom."

"Good night." With that the woman kissed the top of her daughter's head. She rose from her chair and turned off the lamp on the bedside drawer. She exited the room and entered her own bedroom. In bed already was her handsome husband. She quietly made her way to her side of the bed and made her way into the covers. She laid, ready to sleep, until an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hatter," she whispered, playfully scolding him.

Hatter pouted and pecked her on the cheek. "Come on, Ellie. How can I resist when I have such a beautiful woman as my wife?"

Ellie smiled and forgave Hatter by giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Is Cassie okay?"

"Just finished the bedtime story and put her to sleep."

"What bedtime story?"

"The usual. Ours."

"One day she'll realize it's about us, you know."

"What's wrong with that? It's true. And it's beautiful. It's how you met me, isn't it."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…"

"You miss it, don't you? Wonderland."

Hatter was silent.

"You could go back, right? Visit it one afternoon, when you're on your break."

"I can't, Ellie. If I go back, I might not be able to come back. I miss it too much. It's better to just stay here with the people I love."

"Do you regret staying here?"

"Never. Not when I'm spending the rest of my life with you. I love you, Ellie."

"I love you too, Hatter."

* * *

**THE END! That concludes the story **_**A Single Moment Can Change A Lot! **_**I hope I resolved any questions there are (if not, tell me). I am very proud of myself for finishing. I'll probably take some time off to figure out all the ideas I have but I'll be posting very soon. I have a couple ideas for a title, but I'm leaning towards **_**The Prophecy of Wonderland**_** or something along those lines. Thank you everyone for reading! Until next time…**


End file.
